The Parallel
by LilManiac
Summary: Jade is back.. but she's not where she's supposed to be... and neither are some other people... FOR MY FF FREINDS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO LOVES A GOOD FIC!
1. Evil twin

**Ok, here it is.**

**I'm hoping for this to be a joined fic between my fellow writers and I. If not… that's ok too. **

**And before I go on… the characters I'm going to use… I HAVE PERMISSION, OKAY! So far, there are two I don't own, and maybe more later… **

**AND THAT IS MY DISCLAIMER! In the famous words of LittleMidgett****... ONWARDS!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

My name is Jade Emily Harper. And my day started out normally enough.

Well, as normally as it ever could be in war.

Yeah, you know. The Yeerk war?

By now you should know the deal with that… as well as with my history… so I'll just skip all that junk.

We went on a mission… the eleven of us.

It was normal, recon stuff. You know, getting information we needed.

We all piled into Ithiell's fighter, and set off.

Naturally, we ran into all kinds of trouble.

And I wanted to kill Marco for jinxing us.

Naturally.

We ended up face to face with a new kind of ship the Visser was testing. Us against them… Ax and Ithiell up the front… a hit to us… we all went stumbling…

I pitched forward, and the boys went back. Not even Ax could stand his ground.

The last thing I remember is a white flash…

Then nothing.

**_And so my journey began…_**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I became conscious I felt myself being dragged. The next thing… my arms were above my head. I heard grunting from whoever was dragging me across what felt like a dusty landscape.

"Jesus… am I _really _this heavy?" This person grunted. I didn't hear anyone reply, so I guessed this person was talking to themselves.

I opened my eyes, and saw a dirty-haired head… dusted clothes… wristbands… what…

"Huh?" I mumbled stupidly. The person jerked, dropped my legs, and turned around.

And what I saw nearly made me faint.

I was looking at myself. Or… my evil twin…

This girl… whoever she was… looked exactly, and I mean _exactly_ like me. And not like what my little sister Phoebe could've grown into… I mean _me_. But… besides the dark blue eyes that looked like my dad's peeping out from the dust-covered face.

Maybe I was wrong… this girl had a lot of dust on her…

"Who are you?" She asked, coming and leaning down beside me as I propped myself up on my elbows behind me… I blinked, then…

"Uh… me? Jade. Why? Who are you?"

"Jade Emily Harper. I've always thought of changing my middle name though… too girly…" she let out a hint of a smile…

Then there was the muzzle of a dracon beam pointed in my face. The eyes narrowed…

"Nice try Yeerk. Get up and come with me"

I scrambled to my feet, suddenly seeing my surroundings… we were standing in a barren patch of earth. Not far I could see an outcropping of boulders… maybe even mountains… and to the left of that a small patch of trees. But… just small… too small…

"Move it" she jammed the muzzle into the back of my head, and I stumbled forward. We were moving towards those boulders…

Which actually turned out to be mountains after all…

"Well… can you tell me what's going on here? I mean, if you're going to take me prisoner and all…" I tried to make my voice light.

Not happening.

"All right. I'll play your stupid little game. You Yeerks are winning this war… there are very few of us left, fighting. You Yeerks have turned our home planet into a wasteland… there is barely enough left to keep fighting for"

Okay. Not the way I'd left it… there was still a chance… we still had hope…

"I don't think I'm in my own time, or… my own dimension" I muttered, not knowing how the freakin hell I even got here…

Unless I was dead.

And this was my hell.

"What are you doing! Get moving!"

"Ow!" I stumbled forward, realising I'd stopped.

Nope. Didn't feel like I was dead.

Soon, we came to an opening in the rocks, and my… evil twin… shoved me inside. I stumbled again, almost tripping over my own feet, but managing to get up, getting ever more angry at this person… whoever she was…

Then we stepped through a cave with what almost looked like a door, and I took the chance to look around.

There were what looked like crates piled here and there, and what looked like old rusted work benches… or parts of… and I saw a couple of other doorways, but I couldn't tell where they led to…

"Hey! About time you… wow" I turned my head to see a boy with hair matted over his brow, and… icy blue eyes…

"R-Robert?"

The guy… Roberts evil twin… looked at me, then the girl behind me.

"I found her lying in the desert. Checked her over… she didn't have anything on her…"

"But… she looks like you…" Evil twin Robert said, pushing his hair back. By some miracle, it stayed back.

Must have been all that sweat.

"I honestly don't know. And I couldn't leave her out there… if she wasn't…"

He nodded, then looked at me again.

"All right. Three days and we should know"

"Yep"

He grabbed my arm, and I looked back at the girl. She was following us.

He yanked me into another room… well, it's the only way I could describe it… where I saw another small work bench, and sitting on it…

Amanda.

Or… Amanda's evil twin.

She was wearing something simular to the other two… clothes so dusted you couldn't tell what the original colour was… actual pants… not just the fashion jeans she usually… ok, so not Amanda…

She was sitting on a chair, guy style, and had her elbows on the table, fussing with something small and a screwdriver. When we came in, she looked up…

And her eyes… they were almost black…

It scared the crap out of me.

"So, what's this? Another Yeerk in morph? Or a Shape-shifter posing as you?" she turned to the girl who was my evil twin.

"We don't know. Shape-shifters would probably get my eyes right… wouldn't they?" my twin smirked, looking at me. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah. Either that or they're really loosing their edge"

"Where's… Ithiell?" I managed to let out, knowing this couldn't be good. Amanda hardly flinched. There was something in her eyes…

"I don't know how you know about Ithiell, but I can tell you this. He's dead, all thanks to the Yeerks"

"And thanks to him, the Yeerks now have more power than they should. Sucked his blood dry…" Robert muttered, almost sadly, then yanked me along again.

I then saw where we were heading.

It was a cage. Bars… and what I thought was a control panel on the rocks.

Jade… the other me… pushed a few buttons, and then I saw a shimmer of something.

So… they had a force field. Probably ran around the entire cage…. smart…

Then the bar door was opened, and I was shoved in. I hit the wall opposite, knocking my head… then turned in time to see the cage shut, and the force-field was put up again.

I looked around… from what I could see… a couple of prison-like beds, and a small box. My twin must have been following my gaze.

"A small bathroom if you were wondering. Wouldn't want to deprive you of… personal… needs, while you're in here, now, would we?"

She grinned, and walked away.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I honestly thought I was going crazy.

I ran at the bars.

Smashed into the force-field, got a definite electric shock…

And fell back into the blackness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Well, that was just stupid"

"Like I don't know that. The funny thing was, you both did it"

"I only did it because… well…" the first voice seemed lost.

"Whatever kid, we've got to wake her up, see if she…"

"Kid? Hey buster, don't call me kid! I'm only like… a year or whatever younger than you!"

"Two. I'm nineteen. You're… what was it again?"

A grunt "Seventeen. But I don't like being called kid, got that!"

"All right. Peace dude. Now…"

I felt something gently running down my face… water. I managed to slowly open one eye, then… the other.

I was looking up at two boys.

One had fiery red hair and the other had dark hair. The red-head had kind brown eyes, and a deep scar on his face. The other one had grey eyes, and looked like a rebel.

Great. Just what I needed.

Two boys and me, alone in a freakin force-field cage. There was no way out…

"Hey. Glad you're awake"

"What…" I asked stupidly, blinking up at the older of the two. He seemed a lot calmer about the situation. The dark-haired guy didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Come on. Let's get you up" he reached out a hand, and I took it, pulling myself into a sitting position. I shook my head, trying to shake off the dizzy feeling.

As well as the feeling of being fried.

Not a good feeling, mind you.

"What… where… who…?" was all I could say, as I kind of sort of pointed at the older one. He just smiled, helping to pull me to my feet.

"My name is Erik Bishop"

"I'm… um… Jade Harper"

The younger boy blinked.

"That's…the same name as…" he pointed out to where I now saw the other me, working with Amanda on something or other…

"I… I know. I don't really understand it either. I think… parallel universe or something…" I managed to mutter. Erik suddenly snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it before! A parallel universe… and we're all from a different universe… brought here to… do something…"

He started to pace.

I watched him. Then I turned to the boy who was about my age. Maybe a little older.

"Do you have a name?"

He looked like he wanted to bite my head off. Then he sighed, scuffed his foot on the floor, and looked up at me again.

"My name's Pilot Jones. Don't laugh" he glared at me.

"I'm not. Interesting name. Different" I met his gaze with my own… I'd lasted through too many staring contests with Robert… the Robert I knew… to be intimidated by this guy.

He looked away first.

"All right… Jade, I have to ask you this; do you have the power to morph?"

I shook my head "No. But I can shape-shift"

The boys seemed to share a look through me.

"Ok… let's see… Pilot, you can morph and knew the Animorphs personally"

"I _am_ an Animorph" Pilot corrected.

"Okay, sorry. I have the power to morph, but from a different source. And I don't personally _know_ the Animorphs… it's all been about rumours… Jade, what about you?"

"Um… I know the Animorphs, but I'm not one of them. And… my team… called the Animal Eyes team… we fight the Yeerks too…" I mumbled, somehow managing to do just what Pilot did, looking down and scuffing a foot on the floor. I wasn't liking this one bit…

Then Erik seemed to fall silent, and I looked up and met Pilot's gaze by accident. We looked away, and I blushed. Now that I looked at him, the guy seemed kinda cute…

Damn hormones.

And damn this damn universe!

I was getting a serious headache.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**Ok, dudes, this is chapter one! **

**Hope you lyked it! Because I certainly LOVED writing it!**


	2. Facing your own death

**Thankyou all for your reviews, and before I go on, I'd just like to say that this next bit is written by gpshaw! Take a bow, dude!**

_**Chapter By Gpshaw**_

**Erik**

I swear every time I go on a routine mission, every time… something bad happens.

Our mission here was simple; it was to spy on a Sharing meeting. We didn't even go into morph. Karen, my girlfriend (the most beautiful girl on the planet to me) were the only ones to go in.

We were both in an overhead air vent. Karen was hanging a minuscule microphone from a fishing line over the people seated at the table. The conversation came in loud and clear.

"Our biggest problem right now is that we are competing with organisations at the school such as the FFA and the FBLA, and the Boy Scouts, we need to figure out a way to fix this, our efforts with the ACLU have been fruitless (what you didn't know the ACLU was founded and run by the Yeerks. Hello! Who else would undermine the nations security?) I need ideas here" The head honcho of the Sharing chapter in the town we were in was saying.

One of the subordinates, a pretty girl with brown hair and a strong southern twang spoke.

"No problem, I talked with my hosts Teen Court adviser, he thinks that the Sharing is a wonderful group, from now on we will handle the anger manag-"

"I don't want a group of criminals in this…" I didn't get to hear the rest of what was said, because at that moment the vent I was in decided to break. I fell, and…

And then there was a white flash.

I blinked, and all of a sudden I was in a completely different place.

I was still in the crouching position, still wearing the embarrassing skin-tight stealth suit that I'd worn, but…

I was in what looked like a desert. I stood up and realised I was in a graveyard. About twenty yards away I saw a ruined chapel, still barely standing as if by a miracle. It was built near a set of mountains, heck there might have been catacombs in those mountains. I decided that the church would be my best bet to figure out what just happened.

Perhaps I had a fuge, I had heard in my intro psychology class at the University that sometimes people would wake up in another town, have other friends, an entire new life… I doubted that for some reason.

As I passed by a grave I looked down at it…

And my heart broke in half. It read;

_Karen Lanely Bishop_

_April 17th, 1985- March 16th, 2003_

_Loving Wife_

_For whomever loses their life for my sake will gain it. _

Next to it, on an adjoining slab, read;

_Erik Cortez Bishop_

_September 4th, 1984 – October 13th, 2005_

_He died fighting for the cause. _

I swear, I thought I was going nuts. I wasn't dead! I was… I was…

Before I knew it I was running. To where, I had no idea. I just had to get _outta_ there!

Suddenly I found myself staring down at a Dracon beam. I looked up to see the face of my attacker…

And the person fired. I fell back, into blackness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I came to, I was in a cell… alone…

I got up, and found myself staring into cold blue eyes.

"No shame in your kind is there? Taking the form of a dead man…"

"Say what? I'm not dea-"

"Shut up Yeerk. You can't fool me. Erik Bishop, the last priest in this war, died a long time ago. I know. I was there when it happened"

"Stop calling me Yeerk, because people when people call me a Yeerk I get angry and all I see is a white flash of rage"

Truthfully, I hated Yeerks, and being called one just made my blood boil.

"You can't do anything about it, _Yeerk_"

That was the last straw. I ran at the cage bars, morphing to cougar as I did, ignoring the pain, and hit with a cougar roar

(ROWWRR!)

And fell back into blackness yet again. When I came to, the guy was gone, and I was human again.

"Wouldn't try that again" I looked over and saw a blond girl with dusty hair and clothes, and the blackest eyes I'd ever seen. She was sitting at a table, working on something. "High voltage force field. Wouldn't want you to get out now, would we?"

I just stared at her. She smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable Yeerk, its gonna be a long three days"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hopefully, the next part will be up soon.**

**Again, the next chapter is NOT mine! Midgett wrote it… she rightfully owns Pilot and everything he is and does. Don't worry, I'll get some more done as soon as I'm not being chased or glared at or…**

**Wait, that's just V. No worries…**

**V; HEY! I'm just as scary as…**

**Me; (yawns) whatever…**


	3. Pilot's Dilemma!

**OKAY! THIS IS MIDGETTS CHAPTER!**

**AHAAAA!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Pilot **

"Pilot would you stop goofin' off and get down here!" Jake snapped. I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, then sat there, pretending I was the smoothest guy in existence. Jake shook his head at me and continued talking about our latest problem.

Something about Yeerks, museum, theatre…

I didn't pay much attention.

When do I ever?

"Pilot this is where you come in" Jake said, giving me a look that my dad would give me.

"Where I come in?" I said blankly.

"You will go in as Jason, along with Rachel, the two of you will get tickets to the show and keep an eye on things, let us know if something starts happening, and if something does… let us know" I nodded and he continued on.

And the meeting was over and the mission began.

We morphed into birds and headed out, halfway there Rachel said (There's some clothes behind the dumpsters for us, put them there last night, and there's enough money to pay for the tickets) I groaned, if Rachel had chosen the clothing I was not gonna like it.

We reached the museum, a big GRAND OPENING sign hung over a set of doors, I took it to be the new IMAX theatre thing going on.

(All right, Pilot and Rachel go ahead and demorph, we'll be waiting) Jake said and they peeled off while I morphed by a dumpster that didn't smell like the prettiest thing in the world. I morphed Jason and sighed. "Rachel, why do you make me wear these clothes? When do I ever wear brand name things?"

"You do now. Stop complaining and get dressed" I grudgingly did so and we made our way to the ticket booth.

Inside the theatre we seated ourselves in the middle and looked around, looked like a normal theatre to me.

"What's this supposed to be about anyway?" I asked quietly.

"Something about the Titanic" Rachel whispered as the lights dimmed. We waited intensely for something to happen, nothing did.

I watched some stupid documentary about the Titanic… how many were they going to make? Sure it was a nice ship and all… but it's at the bottom of the ocean, just friggin' deal with it.

Finally it was over and the doors at the back of the theatre were opened for the people to leave through… something really didn't feel right about this.

"Rachel… the exits" I whispered. She looked and nodded, there were two doors, four guards were standing around, and… well… they didn't exactly have guns.

"What do we do?" I asked slowly.

"Call for the others, you idiot!"

(Uh… guys, something's going on, are any people walking out?) I asked.

(No, no one's left through the museum or the regular exit doors) Tobias responded.

(Well then I suggest you get in here because the movie is over and people are leaving through these doors, and I think they lead to the Yeerk pool)

(We'll be right there) Jake answered.

"What do we do until they're in?" I asked. Rachel was silent, the place was nearly empty "Pretend to make out with me!" she hissed.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Pretend you idiot!" It turned out we really didn't have to do anything, "Hey kids… movies over, get on out of here!" One of the guards shouted. I stood up and headed for the regular exit, the guard met me halfway "Over here" he said.

"I'd rather go out this way… I'm parked over here" I lied.

"Sorry kid but you're going to have to exit with everyone else" I hesitantly looked over at Rachel who was slowly making her way out with the other people.

"I'd rather not" I responded.

The quite suddenly I was surrounded.

"Hey… uh, let's not make a big deal about this" I said nervously.

"Then leave with everyone else"

"Uh… no"

(PILOT DUCK!) Someone cried… so me, being the genius I am, looked towards the entrance and said "Huh?"

Then there was a flash of white, and then nothing.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw brown rock above me, well, technically, I saw bars first, and then the rock, but that's not the point.

I sat up and rubbed my head, groaning.

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking around.

"So, one of you has awakened" I looked around and saw a girl with brown hair standing with her hands on her hips, watching me intently.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jade Harper, who are you?" She demanded.

"Uh… Pilot Jones" I muttered, standing… didn't work out well, I just ended up landing on my butt. She laughed, shook her head and left, leaving me there to look around. Another person was in a far corner, sleeping or knocked out I couldn't tell. I went back to looking around.

Finally I was able to stand up without getting a head rush, panicked and looked down at myself.

Well… I was back to myself… and in my morphing outfit, how the hell did I end up like this? I sighed and walked up to the bars, saw people standing off in the shadows talking. I looked around some more, nothing much of interest.

So I got frustrated and kicked at the bars locking me in here… I don't remember what happened after that.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"That was a real smart thing to do" a voice said, sounding like it was in surround sound. I grunted and opened my eyes. The person who had been in the corner was over me, I blinked and sat up, he backed away.

I couldn't help but notice another person was now in here.

"Who's she?" I asked. The guy shrugged and said "She ran at the bars"

"Well that was stupid" I mumbled.

"Like I don't know that. The funny thing is, you both did it" I grunted and then her eyes opened.

So, now here we were, standing about in a cage, wondering what had happened. I sat on one of the beds that was in here, just thinking, trying to piece together what happened. Erik continued his pacing around and Jade was just lost into her own world.

I remember being yelled at… then nothing.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck then stood up and looked outside our cage, it was empty out there. I sighed again and chewed the inside of my cheek, thinking of how to get out of here…

"How did you end up in here?" I jumped and spun around to look at the Jade in here.

"Uh… I really don't know, I was with Rachel at this new museum, and… well, I just don't remember. I was told to duck and then just nothing" I responded. She nodded.

I got frustrated again and almost kicked the bars, remember what happened last time I did and turned around and kicked at the wall behind me.

Only ended up hurting my foot.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaaaannnnndd THAT'S MIDGETT'S CHAPTER! And Midgett's absolutely cool as character…**

**TAKE A BOW MIDGETT, YOU'RE BRILLIANT!**

**I'll get my next chappie up soon, ok?**

**Until then... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Introducing Aaron!

**Ok, I'm back… oh what fun! **

**All right… here we go… fingers crossed……**

**And by the way, this is MY chapter! MINE! (holds it close, giving a pirate look to whoever tries to say otherwise)**

**Arrr! It be mine!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I sighed, watching as Pilot hobbled around on his foot. I would have laughed, had I not been in an alternate universe where my best friend in the entire world was as cold as stone… so different…

I shook myself out of my trance, going to sit on one of the beds. Comfy enough… I guessed…

"AHH!" Pilot screamed, then a slam, then… "Owwww owowowowowowww!"

I looked up to see him shaking his hand, screaming in some kind of language to himself… sounded a bit like French, but not quite. Definitely Latin-based…

"And I thought I was crazy" Erik muttered, sitting beside me. Pilot gave him a dirty look.

"I think we're all crazy right about now" I sighed, trying not to get into the middle of some kind of guy fight.

But Erik seemed to back off immediately, and Pilot sat on another of the beds, holding his hand to him.

"Look, I don't mean to sound… rude, but… I suggest we all get some sleep or something"

"We _have_ to find a way out of here" Pilot muttered. I looked at him, just as he looked at me. Our eyes met… those eyes were so grey… so unusual…

I yanked my gaze away from him to look up at Erik. He was a tall guy. Skinny… but tall. It was clear you would to get into a fight with him… he'd probably take you down in the end…

Erik sighed, looking at Pilot "Look kid, I've been here a couple more hours than you. I've looked. There is no way out of here. So, unless you want another electric shock, I suggest we just sit tight for a couple of days, all right? Once they realise we're not Yeerks… in any form… they'll most likely let us out"

"Look, didn't I just tell you…"

"I think you're right" I interrupted Pilot before he could start a fight with him "We all should just get some sleep. I mean, it's not like there's anything else to do for now, and I think I really need it after the day I've had"

I'm sure Pilot was giving me the nastiest looks, but I didn't care. I was more focused on Erik right then. He was looking down at me, and gave a slight smile.

"Maybe we can figure out what we can do to pass the time later"

"Sounds good"

"You two are freaks" Pilot muttered, and when I looked up at him I saw he was lying down on the bed anyway, punching the old raggy pillow a bit with his uninjured hand, then laying back down.

Erik got up, leaving the bed to me, then going over to another one. I punched my own pillow a bit, then pulled the old raggedy blanket over me, already feeling my eyelids drooping… I was so tired…

I was soon fast asleep, falling into the nightmares I'd had since I was ten years old.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I woke up with a start. I had no idea why. I looked over, and saw Erik and Pilot were still asleep. I got up, then made my way into the small bathroom to freshen myself up.

I splashed water on my face when I was done, trying to think of the reason why I'd woken so suddenly. It was there… almost like it was at the back of my mind…

I shook my head, then made my way back out into the cave cage…

And ran straight into Pilot.

"Whoa! What are you doing here!" Pilot yelped.

"Girl things, if you don't mind" I snapped, glaring at him. He squirmed a little, but seemed to let it go.

"Right, whatever… excuse me" he moved me out of the way, then went inside the little box that was the only source of privacy in this place. I shook my head, shrugging at no-one in particular, then went and sat back on the bed. I saw Erik move a little, but stayed asleep. I leaned back on the wall, bored.

Then…

Someone scuffled inside! A lamplight was lite, then another!

I saw my other self pushing things out of the way, just as a polar bear came into the room. It was carrying something…

The cage opened, and someone else was shoved inside. They hit the wall, then backed up, collapsed flat on their butt, and finally seemed to pass out, falling down all the way onto their back. They were definitely down and out.

(We keep catching you guys like flies. But, you know, we kill flies) Robert's voice echoed in my head, almost laughing. The bear… Evil Robert I now thought of him as, turned to the other me, and she shook her head and sighed at him. He just laughed again.

(If my girl here wasn't so fascinated with all of you, especially… you) he looked at me (I'm guessing you'd all be dead by now)

I watched as he shifted back…. there was a black metallic ripple through his body, which scared me… then he took Evil Jade's hand, then they both walked off.

"Well, that was weird" I muttered to no-one in particular. Then I looked down at the person who had been thrown in. It was another guy. He had dark hair which was obviously spiked, average kind of face… extremely tall… maybe even taller than the Erik dude…

"Ok who's this?"

I looked up to see Pilot staring down at the guy, then back up at me.

"Don't know. He was just thrown in here, just now" I said honestly.

We stood there for a minute, both of us just looking down at the guy.

"Think he might be like us? From another universe?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask the all-knowing Erik" He said nastily.

"One, I don't know everything, and two, don't you think it's a bit immature to talk about someone behind their back"

We both jumped. Pilot looked like he was going to have a heart attack!

I turned to see Erik rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then looking over at us. He got up, then made his way over to stand beside me.

Then he saw the guy.

"Great. Just what we need in this already crowded space" he sighed, stretching.

"Uh-huh" Pilot agreed. I shook my head at both of them, then leaned down beside the guy. I saw a trickle of blood…

"Guys! He's hurt!"

"So?" Pilot muttered.

"So, get him on the bed!" I screeched, knowing I had to stop the bleeding somehow… that gash looked bad…

"Calm down Jade. Pilot, can you help me get him up onto the bed, please?" Erik pleaded. Pilot looked down at Erik, sighed, then nodded his head.

Together (and with a lot of difficulty) they managed to get him onto the bed I'd been laying on. His feet and a bit of his head hung over the edges of the bed. Man, he was tall…

I stripped my jacket off, since both Pilot and Erik seemed to just have morphing suits on, and shifted my fingers long enough to tear strips in it. I put a few strips down on the gash on his forehead, putting as much pressure as I dared to on the wound. Then, with Erik's help, I managed to wrap the rest of the wound up.

Erik gave me a quick smile before he got up, and I shifted my weight on the bed next to the new guy. Why guys? Why couldn't it be girls… at least I wouldn't have to worry so much about them ganging up on me…

"Nice work" Pilot seemed genuinely impressed. I looked up, and met his look of approval and amazement.

"Thanks. Kind of helps when you have an alien for a doctor in a way…"

"Uh… what the?"

"Never mind" I shook my head, turning back to look down at the new guy.

Who, at that moment, decided to open his eyes.

I swear, I nearly had a freakin heart attack!

I jumped, looking down into emerald eyes, which had some beautiful emerald specs in them… so strange…

"Hmm? What?" he croaked. He tried to get up, but I gently pushed him down.

"Try not to move too much. You got a nasty gash on your head" I said gently, trying not to stare at what was left of my jacket… I was feeling cold now…

"What? Ah crap" he muttered.

"Jade, let him up. He'll be ok if we keep a close eye on him" Erik said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, then nodded. Well, he seemed to know a lot more than I did… I was just playing it all by ear…

I moved a little so the guy could sit up, and when he wobbled I gently grabbed his arm, and Erik grabbed his other. We got him into a sitting position, then we both sat on either side of him. Just in case…

"Thanks. Where am I?"

"In a cage with two guys and a girl" Pilot muttered, but sat down in front of us. I think he was starting to get used to us. The guy snorted, smiling.

"That'd be right. I survive a near-death experience, then somehow find myself in a desert, get knocked out by something, then end up here. Brilliant. What a great day I'm having"

Sarcasm. Nice.

Probably be what I would've said, actually.

"So, do you have a name?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. Aaron. Aaron Mason"

"Great. And how old are you?" Pilot rolled his eyes.

"Eighteen. Why?"

Pilot answered with a groan, staring up at the ceiling of our prison.

"So… what are you?"

"What am I? What do you mean, what am I?"

"Do you know what morphing or shape-shifting is?" I asked, giving Pilot a quick glare.

"Yeah, and… hell yeah"

My head shot to look up at him. Wait…

"You know about shape-shifting? Hey, wait a second… _can_ you shape-shift?"

"Sure. I mean, I've been able to do it for a while, and…" he suddenly groaned, grabbing his forehead. Erik and I shared a look.

"Um. I think maybe you can tell us your story later, ok?" I said, and Erik and I got up, letting this Aaron dude lay down again. He did, with little reluctance.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked.

"I will be… man, this feels deep" Aaron grumbled, gingerly touching his forehead. I bit my lower lip.

"I think it is. Whatever did it… well…"

"It's ok. Just get some sleep" Erik took over for me. He didn't even complain. He just lay there, smiling gratefully at us, his eyelids drifting shut…

"All right… when… yeah…" then he was out like a light. I smiled, feeling good about being able to help out. And also confused as hell about the whole Shape-shifting thing. Ah, tomorrow would be better… I hoped… more answers…

Erik and Pilot went back to their beds, and I curled up on another bed on the floor. This one had no blanket, so I just hugged my arms around myself, shivering, and then…

I was back home, flying.

Of course, this was all a dream.

Still, for a while… I was somewhere safe and warm.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ok, I know, not the best chappie, but… hey, I'm tired here! I've had a long day!**

**And by the way, Aaron Mason is completely created and owned by karone-sakura. I did NOT create him, ok? **

**All right! Lets boogie!**

**Ok, not really. I'll try and get the next bit up whenever… might be busy for a bit… **

**Until then, Adios Amigos!**


	5. The new meaning of insanity

**Ok, this is Karone-sakura's chapter! She wrote this… and I have NO dibbs on her characters AT ALL!**

**Caylin Damara, and Aaron Mason are HER characters, NOT mine! **

**Ok, review responses first…**

**Vikie1; Thankyou! And thanks for the big hug! (returns the hug and adds a cookie in!)**

**Tiamath; yes… its called my life. Thanks for reviewing my other story… the insane one… I hope u didn't mind me using you or anything…**

**LittleMidgett; yes, this is more. Although… not mine… BUT IT IS MORE!**

**Mark, you're a dork!**

**StormyKnights: hello you! nice to hear you're still such a big fan! I feel so loved…. (dreamy stare, then snaps back to reality) now where was I? Oh yeah…**

**Elwing; I don't know how this story is gonna go, but I'll try, k?**

**Is that everyone? Please don't kill me if its not!**

**Ok, here we goes! AND REMEMBER! NOT MY CHAPPIE! KARONE-SAKURAS! APPLAUD HER BRILLIANT WORK!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Caylin Damara watched the prisoners closely, listening to their conversation. She knew somewhere deep down that they were not Yeerks…_

**Caylin**

They are fools for not listening. After these many years of fighting they doubt my judgement. Our Jade is only sleeping with Robert because he's there. No other reason.

I was watching the prisoners late on the first night. Robert said that they were to be watched at all times. I felt bad for the kid named Aaron. So I decided to discreetly give them two extra blankets and some bandages.

"Erik…" I called out softly.

The boy turned over on his bed but didn't look to be waking soon. I then turned to Pilot and thought against it because he sounded a bit grouchy about being captured. So that left the girl Jade. She seemed much different than the Jade I knew but then again I thought about she said about a different dimension. I wouldn't mind leaving this one behind. I wondered if I even belonged to it.

"Pssst, Good Jade! Wake up!" I cried out a little louder.

I then opened the force field but not the bars and slipped the items through once she woke up. She gave me a little smile in thanks and then turned away. I reactivated the force-field and returned to my post.

Not knowing I had been caught by the other Jade.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Third persons P.O.V _((((sorry karone, had to change this a little!))))_**

"Damara is such a weakling. It's no wonder she's only good to us as a medic" Robert sneered.

"What should we do with her?" the other Jade asked.

"Maybe she gave them something to help them get out. She may have been Yeerked"

"Then what should we do about her?" they smirked as they watched her.

"Beat her down and then throw her in with her comrades. Teach her a lesson about betraying us"

"Ooh, I love the way you think babe"

They went over to the unsuspecting girl.

"Damara! What do you think you're doing!" Robert snapped.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked with anger in her eyes.

"We saw you give those Yeerks something to break them out!"

She paled considerably although she still had that anger.

"I did nothing of the sorts! He's bleeding" By this time the prisoners were awake and watching the exchange.

"Don't lie to us _Yeerk!_" Jade snarled as she slapped her across the face hard enough to make her fall.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaron**

This girl… supposedly a Yeerk…was beaten almost to death by her supposed team-mates. She was then thrown into the cage with us after being searched. Then they checked the blankets and bandages to see if there were any devices stuck in them.

"Who is that?" Good Jade… the one in the cage with us… wondered.

"I know her but I can't seem to place where" I muttered.

"That's because you do…" an angry voice said from the bed where we'd put her on.

"I do?" I asked, surprised she could handle being beaten like that and still be conscious.

"When I was eight years old there was a war in the woods behind my house. You, my mom and myself were there and our blood mixed with the aliens giving us the power to shift. My mom didn't want to involve us but it was too late. After about two years of fighting there was a short peace. Two months after the attacks stopped our enemies came back and in the end my mother died"

"Shortly after that I disappeared from your dimension and fell into this one where my mother survived but I hadn't. She took me in but she was different from the last mom I had. She trained me to fight… to hate the world and then the Yeerks came and we met up with other shifters. After one of the battles you were hurt badly and died on the battlefield. Then more of our resistance began to die until the ones you see and very few others are all that's left" She said, her breathing laboured.

I thought for a moment, as Erik said,

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because I know you're not Yeerked, and you believe you came from a dimension. One that I used to belong to. If you ever find a way back please take me with you" she pleaded.

"It's not exactly that easy… we're not all from the same dimension…" Pilot muttered.

"Too many dimensions… maybe that's what happened to you, but not to me. I kinda had a crew of my own when we met the Chanaibens and became shifters…" I said, shaking my head. Maybe I had met this girl… somewhere… in my dimension…

"I promise if we do, I'll try and help you find out where you came from" Good Jade said, then added "I mean, if we ever get out of this cage"

"I wouldn't try to escape… it would only prove that you are Yeerks in disguise" She said before she fell asleep.

I put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Out of all the rebels she was the only one that you could tell what she was wearing. She was covered from head to toe in black. She looked about sixteen years old and in pain. Much deeper inside than what she let show through her mask. Her white-blond hair was short, just below her ears, which had many piercings in them. Her now closed midnight-blue eyes showed that all she wanted to do was escape the blood on her hands and all the battles she went through.

After I looked her over with my eyes I looked at the others. Jade was staring at her 'evil' self as though she was looking for some part of her former self there. I looked out at Evil Jade again and sensed that something was growing within her. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

I knew that Evil Jade was pregnant with Robert's baby.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Caylin**

I woke up a few hours later with a major headache. After sitting up and looking at my surroundings I remembered what happened yesterday. The others thinking I was a traitor…seeing Aaron, even though it wasn't my Aaron, after so many years. Being beaten, feeling weak. I hated feeling weak and having to ask others for help. The other prisoners were still sleeping as I dealt with my many injuries. Aaron awoke when he heard me hiss when I was wrapping one of the cuts on my face.

"Would you like help… uh…. what's you're name again?"

"Fine and the name is Caylin Damara. Don't call me Caylin… call me Damara. I hate my first name, its too girly for my liking. So deal with it" I said rather nastily.

He looked rather surprised at the tone I was using but he just shrugged it off. He probably figured I wasn't a morning person. Good for him…

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. But you know what? After living here for a few years you'd be bitter too" I pretty much snapped.

The weight I was under now was enough for me to loose my cool. Which took a lot because even though I have a nasty temper and I am quick to anger, I can usually hid it behind a calm mask. One of the many I had to construct over the years.

"I understand" he said with a sigh.

Soon the others were up and there was nothing to do. We sat there, two girls and three guys. Just waiting for the three days to be up and we would once again be free. My question is, what is free?

**AHA! There you have it! **

**Isn't Karone-sakura awesome? **

**BRING ON THE WATERWORKS! WHEEE!**


	6. FIGHT!

**Ok, this is MY chapter!**

**And I seriously don't know what to do with it! **

**Ah well… I might figure out something… hint hint LittleMidgett… (wiggling eyebrows) u kno what I'm talkin about…**

**Ok, lets GOOOOO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I watched as Pilot drew little patterns in the dirt… Aaron just stared off at nothingness, sitting next to Caylin (I got my wish, but not what I was expecting…) Erik was doing something in the dirt… calculations or whatever.

Me? I just wanted out.

I went over to one of the beds, flopping down on it. I felt like screaming, but held my anger in check. Had to… no other choice…

I lay on my side, just watching Pilot…

For some reason, he… of all the boys… just fascinated me. I don't know if it was his hair or his eyes or he was just so different from all the guys I knew in my universe, but… I just didn't know.

Maybe it was the name. Pilot.

I knew his story. How his dad was already a controller… how he came home to his mother already Yeerked, and taking him and his sister… then he escaped… only to become like another David. A fugitive. But… he fought _with_ the Animorphs, not against them. Erek the Chee house him… his story was so sad…

Erik's story was stranger. From what he had said, there was this book series about the Animorphs there… to help tell the world… as well as rumours about the Yeerks being there, all speculation… then, how he and seven of his friends got the morphing power… some girl named Becky _made_ a blue box, with horrid side effects, such as pain during morphing…

It seemed pretty violent there too… which worried me…

Aaron? I still had no idea. Only that he was a shifter… maybe even the one this Caylin was looking for… poor girl…

I sighed, shook my head, then sat up and started walking around. I needed to _do_ something… noticed Erik had conned Aaron into playing naughts and crosses on the dirt, with Caylin watching… walked some more, then bounced off a wall and backflipped…

Right into Pilot.

"Hey! What the fuck are you trying to do!" Pilot screeched as I scrabbled off him… I'd almost landed in his lap… blushed a little…

"I'm just… bored… sorry…"

"So you should be!" he glared at me.

That was it. The end of my 'calm' faze.

"I just said I was friggen sorry! What more do you want? Me to beg your forgiveness!"

"I didn't _say_ that now, _did_ I!"

He got up as well. We were now facing each other… two bulls ready to go head to head…

I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh that's it buster!" I snapped, then threw a punch. He blocked it, then darted out of the way as I kicked at him.

Hmm. Impressive. This guy could fight….

But, then again, I wasn't even breaking a sweat just yet.

"What are you doing?-!" he snapped. I backed up, smiling… he looked worried…

"This. HEEYAA!" I screamed, leaping and landing my feet straight into his chest. He went down. Hard.

With me on top of him, of course.

I pinned his arms under my knees, straddled his stomach, then grabbed his hair and pulled my other arm back threateningly.

"You don't want to mess with me Pilot. I'll kick your ass and have you down and out before you could even _comprehend_ what was going on"

Was I mad? You betcha.

Was I angry enough to start another fight with Pilot.

Most likely.

He just stared up at me. He was definitely brave…

"Do your worst. I've been tortured worse than this" he then grinned at me. Why that insolent little toad, I'd…

I pulled my arm back more, letting it fly…

And Erik caught it halfway to my target. I glared up at him.

"Jade, I don't think this is helping any"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT OUT! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screeched, and suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back off Pilot… I kicked and screamed some more… wanted to… to…

The arms, which I now realised belonged to Erik, set me down on a bed. I just curled up, all my fight gone out of me. I just want to get out of here… none of this was making sense…

Erik kneeled in front of me, smiling a little.

"Jade, I don't think beating the guy up is going to help, even though I reckon I've felt exactly the same as you sometimes. It just… doesn't help us right now"

"I know" I muttered, then looked over at Pilot, who was up and looking at me.

"Pilot, I'm sorry. I just… hate this place…"

I don't know what I saw in his eyes, but whatever it was, I only caught a flash of it.

Then I rested my head in my hands, and let loose a river of tears that lay dormant for almost three full years.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I know… short and boring… but hey, I got to make Jade fight with someone, so I'm happy. **

**Midgett… see where I'm going now? (grinning evilly) **


	7. Can it be? OOPS!

**Ok…. LittleMidgetts chapter!**

**Oh what fun! **

**Whee…. All three of them are chucking ideas at me! AHHHHH!**

**SCAAAARRRYYYYY! (runs, then suddenly a wall pops up…)**

**Ok, ow… not as fun… **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter By LittlMidgett!**_

**Pilot**

The day passed slowly… I left Jade alone, and she left me alone… had kinda wished for a fight… I was bouncin' of the walls with nervous energy.

I busied myself in the corner with digging chunks of rock out of the wall, everyone else busied themselves with whatever. I wasn't digging being around so many people right now, especially not knowing them… _especially_ knowing they weren't even from the same universe type area as me.

I just wanted to go home.

Well… the home I had now.

What about Charlie? Poor guy would just laze around in my room… nothing to do. I sighed and picked up a dirt clod, bounced it from hand to hand and sighed again. Wished there was at least something I could…

"Sorry about earlier" I jumped and turned to look at Jade in the dim light.

"Ah, it's fine… I started it. Tutto e buono che le estremita scaturiscono" She was silent for a minute and then she asked "What language is that? Sounds familiar… and then it doesn't"

"Italian… my mom is Italian… taught it to me when I was little" Jade nodded and we fell into silence.

"You sure packed a hell of a lot into that kick" I said, chuckling.

"What?"

"When you knocked me over… with that little whata! move… knocked the wind out of me… beautiful bruise too" I muttered, rubbing the sore spot on my chest. She laughed quietly, and once again we were silent.

Silence was starting to drive me mad.

I jumped to my feet and spun around, pulling some smooth dance moves and then stopping when I caught Jade giving me some odd looks.

"I can't stand the silence" I muttered, rocking back and forth on my heels… I could feel the goofy smile on my lips, hadn't smiled like that since… I don't even remember.

"You dance?"

"No, not really… I… uh… ice skate"

"Ice skate… cool. I was in a band… and now… well… I fight Yeerks!" I shouted, up my fists and laughing. Jade shook her head and smiled… "Ah! A smile!" I shouted… now victorious. Ever since her little episode earlier today she had been quiet… sulking. I pulled her to her feet and said "Come on, have some fun… do something. Smile… laugh… make the best of the situation. Dad always told me that… c'mon!" I said, swinging her around in a circle.

She giggled but didn't do anything.

I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder "Have some fun!" I shouted, hopping up and down. She shrieked and slapped my back "What are you doing to me?"

"I dunno" I muttered and put her back down.

She looked at me and I looked at her. Then I poked her side and jumped around "Wanna fight?-! Huh?-! You think you're so tough… standin there lookin at me like I'm an idiot" I shouted, poking her side again. She looked at me, grinned and tackled me to the ground.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Ok, so I'm going to add my own bit onto hers… as I said many times before, I am nuts… and this might be a boring story so far but… hey, ITS MINE! U DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN GO SNIFF GLUE! Naanananananaaaa!**_

**Jade**

We rumbled… I tickled him, he tickled me… it was all a tickle…

I knew the other three were watching us… I just didn't care… they could join in if they wanted…

I guess they were too square to rumble around.

I ended up pinning him, both of us panting like it was the fight of our lives, with me holding his wrists down and across his chest… he was definitely a cutie…

There went my emotions again.

"So… who's… the idiot… now?" I asked through breaths. I was sitting on his waist…

"You…are" he panted back, grinning a lopsided grin that I suddenly found adorable.

And I was not one to say adorable.

I reached to tickle him again… and then somehow I was on the ground, pinned like I'd done to him.

"Damn… I… shouldn't… have…"

"No… you… shouldn't…" he grinned again.

"Are you two quite finished yet?"

Our heads shot up to see the Alternate Universe Amanda glaring down at us. She had something in her hand…. something I knew I'd seen before…

We scrabbled up, and I backed up.

Right into Pilot again. We ended up on the floor, with me sitting on him.

Great. Just what I wanted right there and then.

Aaron and Erik helped pull us both up, and we turned to Amanda, who was now accompanied by Robert and my Evil self. Evil Jade…

"All right. We're going to do this one at a time. It's quicker that way" Robert said, and he and Evil Jade held up dracon beams…

They opened the cage door, and we backed up.

"All right. You" Robert pointed the gun at me.

"What? Why?"

"Just come with us, or be blown to smithereens" he snarled, and I hesitantly obeyed. When I was close enough, he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the cage. Then Amanda shoved the thing in my ear…

And I screamed! Oh god…the pain!

Then it was over, and they let me go. I slumped on the floor, drained of energy.

"Wh-what…"

"I made it myself. With Ithiell's blueprints, of course. Checks if a Yeerks in your head… the hard way" Amanda chuckled, and I just groaned, leaning my face on my knees, holding my head. The pain and dizziness was going away… but slowly…

"Ok, who's next!"

"You!"

"All right. Can't hurt as much as morphing does" I heard Erik mutter.

I was dragged out of the way, then heard Erik groan… but nothing more.

Damn that guy was brave…

Then he was next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

"You… ok?" he asked. Ok, either brave, or desensitized.

I bet the second one.

And it went like that until we were all in a pile on the floor near a cave wall… Pilot's head was somehow on my lap… my head was on Erik's shoulder… he seemed less out of it than we were…

"What babies. Can't even take a mild electric shock" I heard Evil Jade laugh.

I'd like to show her mild electric shock… stick the damn thing in _her_ ear and watch her say that…

Eventually, we all managed to shake ourselves back to reality, and get up off the floor.

To face three people holding dracon beams.

And then, of course, my Evil self and her comrades.

Six people… six dracon beams… we didn't stand a chance if we wanted to…

Then they dropped their weapons.

"Well, since none of you are Yeerks, I guess it's about time we had a little chat. All of us" Amanda said, her black eyes boring into mine… I hated those eyes… hated them more than I could tell you… those eyes were heartless… soulless…

Then the motioned for us to follow them. And we did…

We followed them to what looked like a slightly larger cavern, and right in the middle was a table. Large, and made of some kind of oak… terribly scratched and chipped and maybe even a little burnt…

"Sit" One of the other people instructed… a person I had just realised who it was… the guy was… oh man, couldn't be…

Tobias?

I felt Pilot gently take my wrist when I stopped moving, then led me over to a chair. I sat down, slightly numb, looking at the human Tobias… he was a mess…

And then I realised who the other two were.

Rachel and Marco. God, what had _happened_ to them all?

"All right. Now, let's talk about all this" Robert said, leaning his hands on the table as he stood, facing the five of us. He gave a quick glare to Caylin, then turned back to look at me.

"It's time we found out what's going on"

He was right about that.

And that was the only thing he was right about.

Well, in my opinion.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**There you have it!**

**Hope you liked it… I DID!**

**BYE! WHEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Alternate Universe blues

**Hey dudes… I'm baaaack…**

**To gpshaw, LittleMidgett, and karone-sakura; I know you all want to write another bit, but please, just let me write this first, ok?**

**There's a reason too… and you'll know when you read this… so please, hold your enthusiasm until then… (sooky begging face…)**

**Vikie1; you will know now!**

**Tiamath; I think I know what u mean… don't worry! ;)**

**ALL RIGHT! LET'S ROCK IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I stared at my evil twin, who sat across from me. She stared right back… grinning a grin I didn't think I was able to give. What had happened here…?

"All right, where are you all from?" Marco demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. His head had been shaved, and was beginning to grow back, but…

It didn't hide the massive scar that ran right across his skull. It almost made me shiver…

"Alternate universes. As far as we can all tell" Erik said honestly, then shared a look with Aaron who continued,

"Each of us seems to be from a different universe. Each very different from the last. Myself and Jade here…" he pointed to me "Seem to be shifters. Erik and Pilot are morphers, but somehow different-"

"Wait"

Everyone suddenly turned to look at me. I couldn't help but glance at Amanda before I continued.

"Please… before we go on, can you… what's happened here? How did the Yeerks gain so much control so fast?" I asked, then forced myself to look straight at my alternate self.

What passed over her face was one of so much pain I couldn't even begin to describe it to you. But it was only a split second, and then it was gone as she looked at her comrades.

I waited, tense, thinking I'd said something wrong and we'd all be punished. When they all turned back to us, I braced for the worst.

Instead…

"All right" Other me said, sighing "We'll tell you, but it won't be pretty"

"We can tell" Pilot grumbled. From my other side, Caylin was quiet. Or… Damara. Whatever she liked to be called…

I shot a quick glance at her… she seemed defeated… before Robert spoke up.

"We only know this story from the elders. It happened when we were all very young. The Yeerks, tired of a silent invasion, decided to make themselves known. They attacked anyone who apposed them, started to drain the earth…"

"Of course, the human race tried to fight back. But a handful of humans and an army is nothing to what the Yeerks could muster. It was a massacre. Thankfully, the humans managed to retreat into the mountains, and anywhere else they could find to hide. Slowly, we began to take our planet back… build places to live, to fight… grabbed whatever weapons we could get our hands on…. dragged whatever we could from the wreckage of what had once been the towns and cities… grabbed what we needed to survive…"

"Well, they did. We were like… two" Jade snorted, crossing her arms on the table, then looking back up at Robert. He gave her a quick glare, but then continued on.

"When the three of us were ten, we ventured out one day in source of fresh food. In the forest, not far from where we used to be living, we met Ithiell and Rtaia. Well, of course, there was a war going on during that time… we were almost killed… stupid us forgot to bring our weapons along with us…"

"Wait a minute, you were ten! What are you doing lugging dracon beams around the place?" Pilot asked, then looked like what they'd just said sunk in, and he shut up.

"Of course, after that, we became shifters. When it was time for us to move again… well… we met the Animorphs. Or… what was left of them" he and Marco seemed to share a look… Marco didn't seem like… who he used to be… he was definitely taller too… towered over Rachel, who had her arm slipped through his.

Wouldn't my universe Marco have a field day if he knew about this one…

"The rest of us were killed days after the stupid idiot Elfangor came here" Tobias snarled, looking like he wanted to hit something. There was no dreamy expression in that boys eyes…

I bit my lip, waiting for them to continue.

"Well, anyway, after our parents and siblings were killed, we made a hold up here. Of course, we did what we could to make the Yeerks back off… although, it doesn't work too well with only thirty or so people against a thousand. We lost almost half our team on our last mission. Since then, it's all been about trying to stay alive… keep hidden… and, of course, make sure we all still have food and water for the younger children that are still here. And… hopefully…will be here in the future…"

At that second, he shared a look with Jade, and then I knew what they were talking about. My whole body froze… and when it did that, the reality of the situation really hit. Ithiell and Rtaia were dead… perhaps even Jake, Cassie and Ax… my family…

I felt a lump form in my throat, and tears threatened to overwhelm me. I forced them back, biting my lip so hard it drew blood. Seconds later, there was a cloth being given to me.

And Damara was giving it to me. I thanked her, then dabbed the blood away… had to think about something… anything… besides what Robert had just said…

I felt a hand gently slip into my free one, and I looked up to see Pilot, trying to give me a reassuring smile. I tried to give one back.

"What about the Erik Bishop of this universe? What happened to him?" I heard Erik ask.

"Died in the war. Brave man, that guy. Saved my life doing it… poor bugger didn't even stand a chance against the bug fighters dracon…" Robert sounded almost sad again. Then he snapped out of it when a whistle came from the door.

"Hey, Fred's back with the medicine" The blond head of hair popped through the door, then back out. A guy… I felt Pilot freeze up… wait, the guy… looked a bit like Pilot…

"All right Pete, let's get… um… Damara?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry about before, but… can you tend to the new Hork-Bajir now? You're the only medic we have besides Fred"

"I'll get right on it" She rushed outside, and Pilot's gaze followed her.

I suddenly looked over at Erik. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Or… at least… heard of one…

"I'll go find Jerry. We need to get that new defence system up soon" Amanda got up, then left the room as well.

I stared at Erik again. What his face was saying… well, he was in utter shock.

"Um… are we free to move around the caverns?" he suddenly asked, gulping a little. What had gotten into him? One minute he was all calm and cool and leader-like… the next… out of control…

"Sure. But… on one condition. You stay in the lighted areas, or ones marked with a red X, all right? Anywhere else will most likely get you in trouble" he headed out to leave, then turned back to us "Oh, and by the way, we have force fields stopping anyone from going in and out of the entrances, so remember they're there before you go… running… towards them"

Another grin, and he suddenly left. The changed Animorphs left with him.

I looked at Jade again. It was strange seeing myself sigh and roll my eyes. Well, they weren't _my_ eyes… but…

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with showing you your… rooms" she grinned slyly.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, I ended up sharing a 'room' with Pilot. There were only two available ones in this place.

It was more like just another cave thing with a straw kind of 'door'. Inside, were two bunks… like the ones that were in the cell… with blankets and pillows. We'd also been shown where the med-bay (another larger cavern) and the little box thing like the one we'd had in the prison were. Just in case.

Apparently there were like nine or ten around the large place. Excluding the prison box.

Erik and Aaron had gone off to explore a bit, telling us before they did so, in case we panicked that they'd been fried or something… whatever…

Me? I didn't want to go anywhere. I was just sick of this place already.

So I lay on one of the beds, facing the wall, not really caring where Pilot was or what he did with his time here.

He left, and after a while I thought he'd left to find Aaron and Erik. Then I heard someone come in.

"You ok?"

I rolled over to see Pilot staring down at me.

"Just brilliant. And yourself?" I asked brightly, putting on the fakest smile I'd ever done in my life.

"Peachy" he muttered, plopping down on the other bed across from me.

"You know, I hate to be a party pooper, but this place just freakin sucks"

"Uh-huh" he slipped under the blankets, just looking at me as I looked at him.

"I mean, there have times in my six… or seven… years in war, where I'd feel completely helpless… hopeless… thinking it was never going to end, but… after each battle, I had friends I could turn to and say 'ah-HA! We survived another kamikaze mission!' but… but here…" I started to bite my lip again, then decided against it.

From the other side, Pilot was silent, those eyes just staring at me… what did he want me to do…

"Go on" he said softly. I hesitated a little, but I continued.

"Pilot, here the war seems to be already over. Yeerks have won, humans lost. I mean… that landscape! It's… death… destruction… and my other self said there was so little to still fight for… and the Amanda here… nothing like the best friend I know! She's kind and sweet and funny and innocent and here eyes are just puppy brown eyes that always make me cave in when she wants to go shopping… but here… that's not Amanda. It's a shell of her"

I fell silent, fighting back more tears. Comparing the two Amanda's had just made it all the more real. Plus, he'd gone through much worse… he probably didn't need to hear me babbling about some stupid theory and the Amanda I knew… felt selfish…

I sat up, leaning against the wall and putting my head back, closing my eyes.

"Sorry Pilot. I'm just… this world isn't anything I've seen… kinda windblown me a little…"

I heard him moving, and when I looked, I saw him wrapping his blanket around himself, then coming over to sit by me. I looked up at him.

"Jade, as long as there's these few, there's still a little hope left"

We fell silent, and I sat there and thought about it. The other Jade… she was… I could see it in her eyes… yeah, there was still a small bit of hope left, and even the smallest bit can be a powerful thing…

I nodded and smiled up at him, and he returned the smile with one of his own. I gave him a small and quick hug, not sure how he'd take it. He seemed fine with it, and hugged me back.

Then, he started to tickle me. I squirmed away, looking up at him. He just grinned at me. I grinned back.

I was beginning to really like Pilot. Name and all.

I knew he was someone I could trust. I just hoped he knew that as well.

From the grin on his face, I was sure he did.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**HEHE! Hoped u lyked it!**

**Just so you get the gist of the alternate universe they're all in… not a very hopeful one…**

**Ahh, the torturment of Jade… don't u just LOVE IT?-?-!**

**NOW you can write some! gpshaw… if you'd like to take if from here… then someone else… Midgett? Karone? **

**DON'T U JUST LOVE THIS! I DOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Well this was unexpected!

**HA! Another insane… but cute… CHAPTER FROM LITTLEMIDGETT!**

**gpshaw, dude, u just took too long…**

**Elwing's gonna hate this chapter… hehe!**

**Ok, here we go!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Pilot**

I had moved back over to my cot, and sat back against the wall, facing Jade. She was in a simular position, but facing me… not herself… it was possible here, but it was still creepy to think about.

"So when's your birthday?" Jade asked.

"August 25th. Yours?"

"May 9th"

"Siblings?" I asked.

"Three. Tina, Ryan and Phoebe. You?"

"I had a sister, Thunder" She nodded and gave a small smile.

"We went on like that for a while, asking each other questions… hey it passed the time. I finally stood up to stretch, I only ended up tripping over the stupid blanket and landing on Jade's cot. She laughed and helped me sit up and untangle myself from the blanket.

"I'm not graceful" I muttered to her, smiling stupidly. She grinned and said "I can tell"

"Yeah shut up" I growled, poking her shoulder. She poked mine in return, and soon we were in yet another rumble. Which ended up with her on my lap. I looked at her and blushed, yeah I blushed get over it, and smiled at her. She bit her lip and sighed, then kissed my cheek.

I blinked at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled. I shook my head and muttered, "It's uh… uh… fine" I actually for once found myself speechless. Why? I had no idea. It had just been a peck on the cheek.

Soon after that we ended up cuddling, don't even ask me how all of this was happening… all I had done was get up to stretch and there I was on her cot cuddling with her. Odd how some things work out.

Especially odd how some things work out in the weirdest scenarios. I mean… here we were, in a universe that seemed pretty much run over by Yeerks, and the people were for the most part hopeless, and yet, we were sitting here, finding romance.

Don't you think it's odd?

Of course you do. Jade rested her head on my shoulder and played with the collar of my shirt, I played with a strand of her hair… don't ask, I have a thing with hair.

"Don't you think this is odd?" I asked finally. She nodded against my neck and then looked up at me, I looked down at her and we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I reached up and wiped a smudge of dirt off her face.

"Thanks" she whispered. I nodded. I couldn't talk… my throat was all closed up. Couldn't think straight either.

There was just something in her eyes that kept me captivated. I finally leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, her eyes widened and then they closed, her arms made their way around my neck and mine around her waist.

I pulled away from her and blinked. Had I just done that?

"Sorry" I whispered. She shook her head and smiled. I returned her smile with one of my own.

I had known her for… what? Three, four days? And I was already liking her this much. What was going on with me.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**GIVE IT UP FOR LITTLEMIDGETT! HORAAAYYY!**


	10. Hard news to take

**Here is gpshaws bit! It might be a bit long… but hopefully it was worth the wait…**

_**Chapter By Gpshaw**_

**Erik**

Aaron and I walked through the halls. Being careful to obey the rules. We came to the area with the prison and saw Tobias standing just outside the door.

"Hey" I said. He just stared at me. "Can I ask you some questions?" he looked like he'd rather deck himself but said,

"Got nothin better to do"

"Where are we?"

"You're in the catacombs of course. This one of the last safe places left in the world. Its that way because Jerry and Amanda rigged the entrance with Kandrona radiation detectors and wall mines. Plus the place looks dilapidated from the outside so they don't think we could survive in here. Occasionally, for those who still believe, we have Mass sometimes, but only when they're not hovering right outside"

"Uh… why?"

"Well… religion was abandoned by most people, but… your counterpart managed to get together a large group of Catholics into a platoon to fight the Yeerks. He led them into a nasty fight and… well… over 75 percent of them died. To some people, you were a saint, but to the realists here… well, let's just say some of us wouldn't have been afraid to kill you if you'd survived. Some might still… even if you're from another universe"

"Look not to change the subject but… if these are catacombs… there are… remains… here"

"Yeah. Most of the people that died we never got a chance to bury… stupid Yeerks…"

"Can I… see them?"

"Knock yourself out. Take your next left and then to the right… you'll come right to the grave entrance. And uh… watch where you step too… cause we had to get rid of a few of the old graves here so… yeah" I parted from Aaron who went somewhere else, following Tobias's directions and came to the entrance of the grave area.

Tobias didn't lie. I had to step around skulls and hands, some with rotting skin still attached… the smell was overpowering…

The actual areas where the bodies were looked like small caverns where bodies were inserted into. Some areas still had actual bodies in them covered in a sheet of glass. However, most of the bodies had been removed and in their place was an assortment of electronic equipment most of which I couldn't tell its function. Almost all of them looked like those old fashioned car radios, they also had rows of coloured lights and buttons as well as what seemed to be some kind of meter to measure some kind of energy.

Over one of the machines was a sign that said **FF mgt.** Further down I saw a man fiddling with some of it. I walked closer and heard him murmuring to himself.

"Cross left wire to the right outlet and that should…" There was a burst of sparks form the area he was at "Goddamn it!" The man yelled and kicked at the area as hard as he could. I was surprised he didn't break his foot. He turned around and saw me… and then I recognised him.

He had a dracon beam on me in a heartbeat.

"Goul!" he said "I want you to slowly raise your arms above your head and get on your knees"

"Jerry" I said, barely recognising him, he had lost a lot of weight. I put up my hands "It's me, its Erik… ok"

"I'll see about that" he said and he lifted up his left arm (which had been hidden from me behind a small outcropping of rock) I saw that it was not a real arm, it was cold metal. I could see wiring where the opening in the bones would be and I noticed there was looked like small oxygen tanks on both sides. He pressed some buttons that were somewhere near the wrist. A beam of light shot into my ear. I was ready for the burst of pain but then…

"Holy shit Erik!" he embraced me. The arm was cold.

"Wait. Now you believe me? Why?"

"I did a scan of your inner ear… I found the implants"

"Oh" all members of my team were outfitted with implants in their ears. They were designed by my parents (who were killed by the Yeerks because of it) to help Anna and I with our deafness. It had a good side-effect too; it made ear canals to small for infestation. I spent the next ten minutes explaining what happened to me and how I got here. Jerry looked angry.

"Idiots couldn't have come here and told me about it, I'm fixing their force-fields and working non-stop and…" there was a shower of sparks.

"Shit!" he screamed and ran over to one of the electrical doohickys and started working on it.

"Hey, what happened to your arm? Doesn't it come back when you morph?" I asked. Jerry spoke to me over banging on whatever it was, I don't know but when you talked to Jerry while he worked he did the job faster.

"Special kind of technology, lost my arm in battle, passed out and the guys attached this in surgery, they didn't know I could morph, by the time I came to the wound had healed into the machine, it's a part of my DNA now" Another shower hit "Dammit" he brought his arm up and talked into his palm.

"Jade I'm taking down the force-field in quadrant IV. I'm gonna havta check out the circuiting. I suggest you send someone there to watch it"

"We don't have anyone to spare! Some smartass knocked a lamp over, and now were fighting a blaze down here!" I heard Jade, the Jade from this universe, snap.

"Then send the new guys cause if that stays on much longer it's gonna overload and the whole place is going to be blown to kingdom come" Jerry hit the terminal or whatever it was. I got the impression that our conversation was over and kept walking.

The equipment stuffed into the caverns changed to some sort of targeting system it looked like. Further down there were several monitors and a security guard watching them. All around there were bones scattered. It looked like the equipment was installed in a hurry and I saw further down that the wires were hanging out of a crack in the wall and most of them were sparking.

Suddenly I walked into another area. This time there was no equipment and the caverns were larger. The bodies were all covered by a sheet of glass and had a dull light shining on them. There was a death date and a cause of death on each. I walked by some guy named Edgar Boone; killed by sniper fire, Delavan Banes ;land mine…

I soon came to what I was looking for and my heart broke. Karen Bishop; poisoning. Her body brought it home. Her wonderful long black hair, her eyes closed and her pretty face She looked like she was asleep. I found out later that she would always look like that due to some new kind of embalming fluid. Then I saw another grave, this girl had long blond hair… she looked a lot like Rachel.

Amy Love; suicide. Another coffin down and I fell to my knees. A shorter girl with long red hair and cute freckles. Becky Thornton; killed when her lines were overran while she called for a napalm strike, she succeeded, this body recreated via holographic technology. So many were dead… we had lost so many lost people.

I walked out in a daze scooting past as Jerry swore at the machines.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Third persons POV.**

Jerry kept trying to find a way to fix the force-field generator. It wasn't easy. There always seemed to be something wrong. He crossed a few wires and uncrossed a few more, then he powered up the system. The lights went off and the voltage indicator went immediately to red, causing another shower of sparks. Some of the current went up his arm and cause it to move erratically for a minute.

"Shit!" he yelled, turning it off. He wasn't made for this stuff. He was a hacker not an electrician, and Amanda was off repairing something else so she wasn't any help. He and Amanda had designed all the security features. He was proud of them but didn't have much time to update them. A lot of his facial recognition features that were in use in the other colonies had fallen into disrepair and Ghouls, Yeerks that morphed dead members of the resistance, were getting in with increasing frequency.

Jerry was still shocked by the recent events, he had heard of the multi-verse theory, about lots of other universes existing separate to this one, but he didn't put much faith in it. He had always hoped that Erik was still alive, after all they had never found his body, and Robert's word wasn't something that Jerry was ready to trust just yet.

He tried to tighten a few more screws and reroute more power to other areas. Turning on the juice sent more sparks and one of the lights blew, two of the wires running into the system melted.

"Crap!" Jerry muttered. Now he'd have to remove it and take it back to his room to repair those wires, on the bright side maybe he could set it up so…

"How are things Jerry?"

"Ah crap! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Jerry said turning around to face him holding the transmitter.

"So, I hear you've met one of our new friends"

"Yeah, I heard about Jade II. When exactly were you planning on telling me all this?"

"Don't get crappy with me. It's been hell the last few days and I haven't been able to reach you. Look, I've been meaning to ask… about our new visitors…"

"What about them?"

"I need you to find out all you can about them. I want to know if they're a threat or not. With your computer knowledge"

"You want me to watch them through the computers don't you?"

"Yeah, just like the others" Jerry tucked the transmitter under his robot arm and sighed.

"I'll do it"

"Great" Jerry walked off.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Erik**

Guard duty.

These jerks had locked us up for a few days and then stick some kind of object in our ear, tell us hope is almost lost and then they put us on guard duty. I wasn't the only one griping. Jade and I were on the first watch and she was murmuring under her breath.

We were pacing back and forth in front of an entrance to the caverns we were in (I had learned that most of this cave had been added on with dracon beam fire) it was an area that couldn't be protected by a force field. I got fed up with pacing and sighed, sitting down for a moment. Jade came over and sat next to me.

I hadn't had a chance to get a good look at her. She had a very pretty face. I thought I detected an air of French in her. She had weird green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She also came up to a little higher than my breastbone.

"So, how are you liking this world?" she muttered.

"Uh… I hate it. My girlfriend/ wife is dead, and so are half my team-mates"

"And mine are psycho dudes"

"Might want to be careful what you say" I said pointing to one of the holes that would generate the force-field but as now (I thought) being used to spy on us.

"You mean they're watching us?"

"Peeves me off too. Didn't the get _enough_ of that when they had us locked up like rodents"

"I guess not. Wait, how long did you know…"

"Jerry taught me that kind of stuff, if you're lucky you'll meet him, he seems to be pretty unchanged by this world but he does seem to be more… I don't know… melancholy"

"So Jerry is like an expert at spying"

"Well actually he was a hacker when he was on my team, damn good one too, but his knowledge of computers could spill over to anything. I remember one time he was able to somehow track his older brothers surfing habits and used them for blackmail"

"So he's a good spy too?"

"Let me put it this way: I'd keep my underwear on when I changed for a while" Jade gave a snort but smiled anyway. Her smile was a lot like Karens, I saw Karens face and it guess it reflected in my own face.

"What's wrong" She asked then seemed to realise it "Karen"

"I can't really believe she's gone" I said "I hope I can find some way back because I don't want to live in a world without her" I tried to fight it back but a tear fell down my cheek. Jade wiped it away gently.

"You'll find a way back. I know it. This world can't be where we're stuck" She kissed me gently on the forehead as she got up, which I enjoyed a little more than a mourning man should. When our relief came it was late and I went directly to my cot. I was asleep with in minutes.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**I feel sooo mean for cutting so much out of gpshaws… but it was just too long! (and it would drive me insane if I was here any longer)**

**But if anyone wants the original one from gpshaws, just ask and I'll email it to you, k? **

**BYE!**


	11. Getting into the war!

**OK…. heres some MORE!**

**Hopefully I can get this written all right… I've been stumped for ideas for a while…**

**By the way… MY CHAPTER! AAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Oh, and a rating… just in case… ;p**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade **

I was having a dream about bats.

I don't know why. But I woke up with a sharp yelp, batting at my hair.

And falling out of my cot as I did.

"Ow" I muttered, then looked over at the other cot. Pilot stirred, but didn't wake up. I took a deep breath, then got up and wiped the dust off my jeans.

I went to get back into bed, then realised I wouldn't be able to sleep. So, I decided to get up and walk around.

I gently opened and closed the weird door, then started to walk around, thinking about Pilot. I mean…I was liking someone from an alternate universe… and what If we _did_ go back… like Erik really wanted…

Poor Erik…. poor all of us…

But I knew… we'd been brought here for a reason… and I was sure as hell gonna find out that reason…

I wandered around, eventually finding my way to what looked like the sickbay. Inside, I saw Caylin. She was fixing up a Hork-Bajir… and she wasn't alone.

"No. Really?" she giggled.

"Seriously. We didn't know what to do! And then Marco said 'well this is a whole barrel of laughs!"

"I can't believe you got yourself stuck in a toilet!" Caylin cracked up laughing. Aaron grinned at her, unable to stop himself.

I sort of grinned as well… they looked so sweet together…

"Yep, we were really brilliant like that. Of course… we got out… but Jake and Tobias couldn't stop laughing at us afterwards"

"I'd bet they would. It sounds nice… where you're from…"

"Well, the Yeerks are still there, and we still had the Terinans around…"

"But there's still _hope_…" she took a chunk of his shirt, looking up at him with those

amazing eyes of hers "Don't you get it? Hope… we have hardly any here…."

I saw tears in her eyes… and then Aaron sighed, and pulled her in for a hug. I decided then that I'd seen enough, and went to go find somewhere to splash my face…

I walked around some more, hoping I'd find something interesting to do… was so bored… I turned a corner…

And bumped into Pilot.

"Hey"

"Oh, hi?" I blushed, not sure what to do or say… that kiss had left me a little speechless around him…

"I woke up and you were gone"

"Uh… yeah. Couldn't sleep… aren't you cold?" I asked. He was still in the morphing suit he came here in… which I suddenly didn't mind on him… he looked good…

"Hmmmm..meh…" he muttered, shrugging his shoulders at me. I remembered being in those arms…

BOOM!

We both slammed into a wall. Then came what sounded like a siren, then…

"All hands to your posts! We have an emergency!"

"Code red! Code red! The Yeerks are going for the water supply!"

"All hands, get your fuckin asses in gear… NOW!"

I kept myself pressed to the wall as people rushed left and right. I shared a look with Pilot, who looked just as confused as I was.

"There you two are! COME ON!" Damara suddenly appeared out of no-where, grabbing Pilots arm and yanking him forward. Erik and Aaron were right behind her.

For a second I just watched them run off… then…

"Jade, come on! this is an emergency!" Erik coaxed, gently taking my hand and pulling me along. After a few seconds I snapped out of my stupor and ran along with him and the others. What was going on…

We were led into a room that I'd never seen before. It was crammed with equipment, and….

And then suddenly we were in a massive cavern. Big enough for at least three bug fighters, and a cruiser.

Which was exactly what was there.

"Damara! About time! Now, we're taking the fighters up… and I need the five of you to do it!" Robert snapped, in between barking out orders to some others… the ones in the room just behind us. I saw people on chairs that seemed to hover in front of holographic screens… earpieces being barked into… tapping the screens…

If I had been anywhere else, I would have thought that was extremely cool.

"What! But I don't know anything about flying one of those things!" Pilot protested. I sort of felt the same way…

"No time! Three to each! Damara, you, Aaron and Erik in the first! Asen will join you and Pilot in a second" he said to us.

It was then I realised I was still holding Erik's hand. I guess he noticed the same thing. We each let go of the same time, halfway blushing at one another.

But the moment was lost in the madness.

Pilot and I dove up the ramp to one of the fighters, then into the control area.

"Know how to fly one of these?" Pilot asked, giving me a sly grin.

"I might know how to fire, but that's it" I shrugged. He shook his head, then started moving around the place. I looked out the viewscreen, watching as the second fighter powered up, then shot down a tunnel in front of us that I didn't even know was there.

"All right, into the seats!" came a demanding voice that was so much like Ithiell's I almost thought it was him. I spun around to see a heavily scarred Chanaiben male march into the fighter, closing the hatch. He looked like he'd been through hell and back…

"What seats?" I asked as he sped past us, standing in front of the console, his fingers flying over the controls… so much like Ithiell…

Then all of a sudden three seats popped up. Two at the console, one at a strange kind of table that popped up as well.

"One of you has to monitor the readings, another has to take the weapons"

"I will" I said, going and sitting down, grabbing the suddenly much smaller joystick-like object in my hands. It was supposed to be built for Hork-Bajir… guess they changed the design…

"Okay then" I heard Pilot say. The Chanaiben male, which I guessed was Asen, was already sitting, fussing with the controls.

"Buckle up, this is only going to get hairier than it already is" he said, and that's when I saw the safety harnesses on the seats… like in a fighter jet or something…

I put it on, and then Asen began to move the fighter.

And then, quite suddenly…

We were being blown through the tunnel! The speed was incredible!

Then I saw light, and we shot upwards!

Up… up… the fighter rattled a bit, probably from the speed…

TSSSEWWW!

Twin beams of blue light shot by us…

Wait… blue…

I suddenly had a sinking feeling…

And that was confirmed when I looked out and saw the ship we were trying to fend off. It was a Chanaiben cruiser.

Wait… that meant… maybe… who was… were we on the side of good, or bad?

Or… wait, this meant…

It meant the Chanaiben home world was gone. Or… at least… some of the Chanaibens had been taken… like the humans… like Alloran…

I saw the other fighter sweep around the side, and we took the other side, swooping and swerving around the larger ship. Did Ithiell… or worse yet, Rtaia…

"All right, on my mark, you fire" Asen growled at me.

Did they sell their race out? Or was Rtaia taken and infested… meaning…

"FIRE!"

I fired.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**Hehehe… just when you thought the worst was over…**

**THERES MORE TO COME! FROM MEEEEE!**


	12. ITS ALL GOING WRONG!

**As I said… MORE FROM MEEEEE!**

**Aren't you all so lucky? (bats eyelashes playfully) **

**Kidding V! GO AWAY! OR I'LL SICK PAUL ON YOU!**

**V; yeah, I'm really scared…**

**Me; ahhhh shudduppaya faaaccee!**

**V; since when'd you change nationalities?**

**Me; SINCE NEVER! I DO WHAT I WAANNTTT!**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter… inspired by THREE songs by Lash (love those gals!) _Beauty Queen, Aloha Mr Hand, and… Take Me Away_! WHEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

TTSSSSEEEWWWW!

A neat line appeared on the underbelly of the ship, then something else hit it, then…

k-k-k-k-BBOOOM!

Something exploded on the ship! I almost whooped for joy.

Except that I was firing on a Chanaiben cruiser. And I was in a bug fighter.

Kind of not what I had expected.

_You aint a little angel, no more_

_You've turned into a stranger, what for?_

_Just far, can you go?_

_Oh who knows!_

TSSSHEWWWW!

Cruiser fired back! We barely managed to escape it!

"Black fire, this is Red dragon, stop that little stunt!" Damara's voice yelled.

"What do you think I am? Human?" Asen chuckled, and suddenly we were shooting straight up… kind of glad I'd buckled my seatbelt.

"The cruiser is following you! Stop being such an idiot!"

"Its only because you need a diversion… hit it while you can!" Asen said, suddenly turning serious as a blue flash of light streaked by us… Asen laughed…

_You think I'm entertainment, whoa-oo_

_Can't you see I'm danger-uhoh!_

_You're on your way_

_You're going further everyday-hey!_

"This isn't funny!" Pilot screeched.

"What he said!" I cried, holding onto the console in front of me… then suddenly it was like we were hanging in mid air… if I died cause of this psycho… man I'd make him pay in the afterlife…

"A hit! We got their back engines! But… watch it!"

Suddenly the ship jerked violently. We'd been hit!

"Hang on… minor damage…"

"Asen you no-good idiot! Stop playing and get out of there while you can!"

"Can't… this is too great to miss!"

"Shut up… this is the fight of our lives you moron!" I screeched at him, gripping onto whatever I could… hoped Pilot, who was behind us, was doing ok.

_Don't wanna grow up_

_I wanna get out_

_Hey, take me away_

_I wanna shout out_

_Take me, away away, away, away… _

We shot left! The cruiser scraped our side… I screamed… Pilot screamed… Asen laughed…

"One more!" he yelled, indicating that I fire… what was this guy? Nuts?

Obviously.

I aimed and fired, going for whatever I could see in my little screen. The hit caused something else to explode in the cruiser… then it went falling…

"YESSS!" Asen whooped for joy.

_Gotta get around,_

_Here we go again_

_Turn my head, I turn it back again_

_Same old shit, never ends… _

TSSHEEWWWW!

The cruiser fired as it fell! I saw the blue light coming for us…

KVOOOM!

Something else cracked…and EXPLODED!

We were in serious trouble!

"Ahh! No!" someone cried. I didn't know if it was me or Pilot… it was just terror packed on top of terror!

Then something else exploded, from beside me… I looked over…

And found that Asen was now charcoal black… he'd never get out of that chair again… saw something sparking a little closer… almost in front of me…

"Jade, move it!" Pilot yelled, and suddenly he was there, desperately trying to get my harness off. I grabbed for it as well… struggled… it was like… jammed… moaned in desperation… Pilot was cursing…

No! No way I'd die like this!

I reached down, and thankfully, found what I was looking for.

The small dagger with the green dragon that my cousin had made for me. I yanked it out, trying desperately to cut through the straps..

Pilot soon grabbed it off me, somehow managing to cut through better…

And then I was free, and I shot up out of my seat, Pilot yanked me back…. we fell to the floor…

Just as the console that was in front of me exploded. Sparks flew…

And then, quite suddenly, I realised we were falling.

Straight for the treeline.

And there was nothing we could do about it.

Pilot grabbed hold of me, pulled me close…

And then there came the impact. Then… nothing.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**HAHA! YOU ALL THINK THEY'RE DEAD! BUT… SHE'S NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Like I'd ever make it THAT easy for her… hehehehe…**


	13. Lost

**Another chapter from Midgett! oh what fuun!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot **

I could barely remember what happened.

Slamming into the ground, then Jade's body slamming into mine, yeah, lets just say I was a little breathless.

Just a little.

When I woke up though there was someone slapping my cheeks and whispering my name. I moaned and opened my eyes, my whole body hurt.

Wouldn't yours after falling out of a bug fighter and slamming to the ground?

"Oh good… you're awake" Jade whispered. I blinked stupidly and tried to get up… didn't work too well.

"Maybe you should morph" I nodded, morphed Jason and then went back to myself.

"Why do you have another human as a morph?" Jade asked, frowning. I hauled myself to my feet and said "Wouldn't you if every Yeerk knew your face and was on the look-out for you? Jason is Jake and Rachel mixed into one… he's their other cousin"

"Oh… duh…" she said grimacing.

"Are you ok?" I asked her after a few minutes of just standing there, I had forgotten my manners.

"My shoulder hurts a little bit but I think I should be fine"

I looked at her shoulder and frowned "Looks dislocated"

She shrugged and then winced "We need to get back"

"In order to get back we need to know where we are, do you know where we are?"

"Um… no"

"Figures, c'mon" I said starting to morph my bird, American Kestrel.

"What are you doing?" Jade hissed.

(Getting out of the trees, you can either stay on the ground or walk, but I'm flyin' out of here, we'll be able to see more too) I didn't wait for her, I flapped my little wings and got off the ground, got a quick look around before I was fired at.

(Dow!) I shrieked and shot back to the ground. Jade was just about to take off when I said (Okay, not a good idea)

(Why?)

(I was shot at) I mumbled, turning around and shaking my little bird butt at her (See the missing feathers?) I couldn't tell if she was giggling or mumbling at me as I demorphed, but either way I took it to be she understood our problem.

"Did you at least get a decent look around?" Jade asked, human now.

"Kinda. There's some mountains over that way" I said, pointing over my shoulder and then in front of me. Jade sighed and looked around, I just watched her look around, I wasn't an outdoorsy kind of person, I had no idea what to look for.

"I guess we should go this way" Jade said pointing behind us. I shrugged and turned and headed in that direction.

"You could morph you know, won't have to hurt your feet" Jade said, jogging to catch up with me.

"Yeah and then demorph and remorph every two hours, you know how tiring that is? I'm already tired from those two morphs I did. I'll survive" I said, putting on my best smile. She sighed and I took her hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze "If there's a need for us to move faster I'll morph"

"Suit yourself" Jade said, but she returned my hand squeeze and smiled up at me.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

A couple hours later… well, I think it was a couple of hours later… we'll just say it was, we stopped to look around again. The sun was starting to disappear to wherever it went in this world.

"Should we stop or keep going?" Jade asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever you feel up to doing. You're the injured one here" I muttered, looking at her shoulder. We had created a sling for her out of my shirt, we couldn't really use her shirt or pants.

"Look at your feet" Jade muttered, nodding down. I looked, they were pretty torn up but I had started ignoring that pain long ago. I'd had worse.

"Pfft. That's nothing I can't fix" Jade plopped down and sighed and said "We'll just stay here for the night"

"You think they'd send people out to look for us?" I asked plopping down next to her, looking around for some wood to start a fire. That I could do. I could build a wonderful fire. In my own world, anyway.

"If they think we're alive"

She had a good point.

I gathered up some wood, and several minutes later we had a decent fire going.

"I didn't think you to be the outdoorsy type" Jade muttered, scooting closer to the warmth and to me. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering slightly. It was getting a bit chilly.

"Dad made me take some survival classes. He was the "you never know what will happen" type of person, I know how to do several things"

"But not how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" Jade asked hopefully. I could tell it was bugging her.

"I know how, for the most part, but I dunno what kinda dislocation it is, I'd rather not risk hurtin' you more" Jade sighed and I said "We should get some rest. You wanna do first watch or me?"

"I'll do it. I don't think I'll be sleeping much anyway" Jade mumbled. I nodded and curled myself up as close to the fire as I dared, putting my back to the cold darkness of the woods.

I heard Jade moving around a bit but didn't open my eyes to see what she was doing, then I felt her leaning against my back, keeping it semi-warm. I opened my eyes to look up at her, she was looking out into the darkness, guess she thought I was asleep already. I reached up and pushed some stray hairs off her face and behind her ear. She jumped and looked down at me and I smiled.

"It's the least I can do for taking your shirt" Jade mumbled. I shrugged and ran my hand down her back, she continued to look down at me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she giggled and I did it again.

I rested my head on her shoulder, the good one and said "We'll find our way back"

"I'm sure we will" she whispered, leaning back against me again.

We sat like that for a while then Jade said softly "You should get some rest, I'll wake you up when its your turn" I nodded and turned her head towards me and looked at her, smiled and kissed her, she tensed, then relaxed and when I broke away I smiled again and said "Goodnight" She nodded stupidly as I plopped down, making me a little pillow out of the leaves.

I didn't think I'd be able to sleep. I soon found out I was wrong.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Can Midgett write romance, or can she write romance? **

**GIVE IT UP TO HERRR DDDUUUDDDEESSS! WHEEEE!**


	14. Saviours

**HEHE! MY CHAPTER!**

**Hopefully to be short and eventful! BYE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**Jade**

I felt Pilot's breathing slow, and soon I knew he was asleep. I was glad… I didn't think I'd be able to sleep though. My shoulder was still hurting. But I didn't complain much… I'd been through worse. I'd nearly _died_ at least twice. Or… maybe more… I couldn't really count how many times…

So I sat there, my back half over his, shivering a little at the cold. What I wouldn't give to just lay back to back with him… make myself even slightly more warm than I was. But my shoulder again… I'd have to lean on it… and I didn't want to do that…

Some time later, I found myself slowly drifting… my head drooping, then snapping up again as I either realised what I was doing, or had a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I wondered if I should wake Pilot up, then decided against it. I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway… might as well let him sleep as much as he could.

I managed to hold my focus enough to shift my ears, listening to everything that was going on around me. It woke me up a little, and helped me run on adrenaline for a while longer.

I heard noises, but very few. Not as much as there should be of a night. It made me wonder where the animals where, and if there _were_ any animals left in this place.

No. There had to be. It… they just couldn't…

_Snnap!_

Ok, that was something very large, I decided. We hadn't seen any large animals yet, so it could be anything…

I waited a little longer, hearing at least three something's moving. Thought about that cruiser, and tensed up. Had to shift… had to do something… but I couldn't move… why…

"Hey, it's them!"

"YAAAH!" I yelped, jumping up. The pain in my shoulder sharpened, then lessened so quickly I barely had any time to register it. Pilot must have bolted awake because I heard him moving behind me. Then… I saw three shadows…

Which quickly turned into three people.

"Jesus _Christ!_ Can you _not_ scare the crap outta me next time!" I snapped to Damara, Aaron and Erik. They looked at me like I was insane.

"What? No 'thankyou for coming to find us' speech? I feel rejected" Aaron said, grinning anyway.

"What are you guys _doing_ here, anyway?" I asked.

"What do you think? We came to find you. Robert suggested otherwise, but… well…" Erik gave a sly grin. It didn't seem to be something he did very often…

"I wasn't about to loose anyone else. There's already been too many… I've seen too many…" Damara trailed off, and Aaron put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed angry and upset all at once.

I felt touched.

Well, almost.

My shoulder was still throbbing like all hell though.

"Well… thanks. For… you know" Pilot said from beside me. We shared a look, and he smiled a little. I'd all but given up hope for us being found… he might not have, however. I didn't know…

"What happened to your arm?" Damara suddenly asked, coming over to poke and prod it. I winced, and said through gritted teeth,

"Got it out of falling from a bug fighter. By the way… not fun. Especially when you're a shifter"

"Here here! I know the feeling" Aaron said, grinning at me. I sighed, shaking my head, then letting out a small yelp as Damara did something.

"Hmm. Dislocated. I might have to relocate it right here" she said, making me wince. Oh man… this would kill…

"Take off your shirt and I can do it"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

Well, wouldn't you?

"But um… the guys and uh… why?"

"Because I need to see exactly where its broken before I can attempt to fix it"

I groaned, then looked at the guys. Damara seemed to suddenly realise what I was talking about.

"Oh! Oh damn… all right guys… over there and turn around" she said, pointing to the other side of the fire.

"Um… but shouldn't we just…"

"No. I need to see it. And right now, this is the best light source we have"

I sighed again, already hating this. But… she _was_ a doctor, and… yeah… I guess she knew what she was doing.

The guys went over, keeping their backs to us as Damara helped me pull my shirt off. She turned me around to the fire and examined my shoulder, then picked up a stick we were going to use for the fire and stuck it in my mouth.

"Something for the pain"

I nodded. It kinda felt like I was a dog now.

She grabbed my arm at certain places, looking me straight in the eye.

"On the count of three. Ready? One-"

"AHHH!" I screamed as she snapped it back into place.

Right. The old count-to-three-but-do-it-at-one thing. Brilliant.

I stopped screaming and just fought the pain for a second. Damara was then doing something… rubbing and poking… it was definitely numbing the pain…

"Th-thanks" I managed to mumble, and she smiled and nodded at me.

"No problem. Pressure points… they kind of help knowing where they are…"

"Ok" I muttered, checking the guys were still turned around.

"Can we look back yet?" Pilot muttered, sounding annoyed. What was he so upset about? He could morph his injuries away!

"Just a minute. Now, lets get your shirt back on and keep rubbing, all right?"

"Okay"

Damara helped me, then gave the guys the ok. Damara was soon showing how to massage my shoulder to Erik, who soon took over.

She gave Pilot a quick check over, then was satisfied he was ok. She turned back to me… smiling a little.

"That's great Erik. Just keep doing that for another few minutes and it should be ok"

"Want me to take over?" Pilot asked, looking strangely from me to Erik. I would've said yes, because I was really starting to like having Pilot near me, but Erik spoke first.

"No, it's ok. I've just figured out where Damara wanted me to rub. I think it's working. What do you say Jade?"

"Uhm… ok" I muttered. He was really good at that…

"After he's done, you might feel like you've pulled a muscle, but that's all" she said, gathering more firewood.

"We're not gonna stay here for the rest of the night, are we?" Aaron asked, sounding shocked.

"We might have to. If the Yeerks are here too, like Pilot and Jade say, we have to lie low for a little while"

"What about the bug fighter?" Erik asked from behind me. I was getting to like being close to him too… or, maybe it was just the incredible shoulder rub I was getting…

"It's ok. Only I know the codes for it. It'll be fine until the morning" she assured us.

"Okay then" Aaron said, cracking his neck and laying down "Sleep it is"

"I wouldn't mind sleep" I muttered. Erik, when he was told to, stopped rubbing and then lay me gently down. I was barely aware he was doing it…

"I think I should keep her warm for the night" I heard Pilot say, then arms wrap around me from behind… I smiled a little… so tired…

"Good idea Pilot. It could seriously help you and her right now" Damara said from somewhere around.

I heard Aaron say something about taking a shirt, and Pilot sat up, then layed back down behind me. My shoulder still hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to before.

So I drifted off happily, warm and comfortable and feeling like I belonged for the first time since I got here.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**TADAAA! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT!**

**WHEEE! THIS IS FUN! HEHE!**


	15. Back to Boredom

**Another chapter! How good am I?**

**EXTREMELY GREAT!**

**Hehe… just kidding. I must shout out to my three amazing co-writers, LittleMidgett, Karone-sakura, and Gpshaw! Don't forget to praise them! And maybe even check out their stories… (wiggling eyebrows…hehe)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

We got back to the base safely, but afterwards I could hear Robert and my own double screaming at Damara. I will seriously not repeat the words they used.

I covered my ears as I wandered down the caverns near where they were screaming at her. Erik and Aaron were with me. Pilot had gone off to see if he could find any better clothes for him and Erik.

"Man they're loud!"

"Uh-huh" Aaron muttered, looking worried.

"It must be severe punishment for mutiny here" Erik said seriously, looking deep in thought. All of a sudden Damara sped past us, crying. Aaron ran to catch up with her. I lost sight of them when they reached a corner.

"I hope she'll be all right"

Erik snickered "Those two have been getting pretty close for a while now"

"Oh, and you'd know?"

Erik rolled his eyes, looking down at me. I understood. He'd spent god knows how many hours with them, looking for us.

I grinned "Sweet though?"

He shrugged, suddenly looking very upset. I knew… he missed his girlfriend… she was dead here…

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry" I mumbled, going and giving him a quick hug. I was about to let go when he wrapped his arms around me, digging his head into my shoulder and crying. Of all things…

I sighed, just patting his back awkwardly and letting him, before he let go and took a step back, looking like he was trying really hard to control his emotions.

"S-sorry Jade. I… I think I'll go help… somewhere…" he muttered, his fists clenched at his sides. He then turned and strode off. I looked at where he'd gone, blinked, then shook my head and walked off to find someone to talk to.

And ran… literally… into Pilot's weird double.

Pete. Or… Peter or whatever.

"Hey, glad you're back Jade B" he waved, smiled, and was gone again. How freaky…

Then again, freaky usually meant normal nowadays in my life.

Still. Ever since I'd come here, nothing was really… making sense. The freaky had just gotten _wayyy_ to freaky for my liking.

I walked along, finding some people were rushing past me every now and then… I saw some guy in a room with equipment, swearing blue murder… decided to go back…

And slammed into Pilot.

I looked up at him. He actually had some clothes on that fit him now. True, they were all dusty brown, but at least they were clothes. He grinned at me.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?"

I shrugged, wincing a little "I'll live. That Damara girl is amazing"

"That she is. Hey, guess what I found"

He suddenly unearthed a deck of cards from the pocket of his jeans. I looked at them, and grinned.

"Bullshit"

"Bull what? Excuse me?"

"It's a game. C'mon, lets get Erik, Aaron and Damara and play a game" I said excitedly, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor. He seemed hesitant at first, then laughed.

"All right, but where?"

I stopped, turned around and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. His grin widened.

"Well, one of the rooms. It'll give us something to do"

"All right, you're on!"

He didn't know what he was getting himself into. I was the BS _queen_ of card games!

Blame it on a best guy friend turned sort of boyfriend for a short time when I was about thirteen, fourteen. Patrick Dean Brown. I hadn't heard from him since I'd moved…

And I wondered, where would he be in all this?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry its so short! I thought I had an idea… then it left me! **

**Damn! Where's chocolate when I need it?**

**Paul; hidden so you will never find it little weirdo… **

**Me; you're mean… I'm gonna cwy now…**

**Paul; oh no… don't do that…**

**Me; HA! PHSYCH! **

**Don't you just love it:)**


	16. Strip poker and WHO IS SHE?

**Ok, Midgetts chappie!**

**HEHEHE! ENJOY!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot **

Jade dragged me along, looking for everyone.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" she said, looking over her shoulder and grinning.

"You don't know what _you're_ getting yourself into" I responded, smirking. She really didn't, I was a terribly good liar, and my dad had been a Vegas dealer sometime in his life… he had taught me a few things.

"Is that so?" she asked, skidding to a stop in front of Erik's room. He was sitting on the cot in the clothes I'd found for him.

"Hey Mopey… glad you found the clothes" I said, after I had smacked into Jade. He turned to look at us and said "Yeah, thanks"

"Wanna play cards?" Jade asked. Erik was silent, then shrugged and said "Sure" Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him out after her. I trailed along behind, feeling just a little bit jealous… I was liking Jade more and more as time passed…

We ran into Aaron and Damara a couple of minutes later, Aaron agreed right away to play, Damara was hesitant but we talked her into it. We found an empty room with a table and piled around it. I pulled out the cards and started shuffling while Jade went over the rules.

"Would you like to start signora?" I asked playfully, swiping the cards out in a line and flipping them all over with a flick.

"As soon as you're done playing" Jade said, smiling. I gathered up the cards, gave them a last shuffle and handed them out.

We started playing, and at some point Jade shrieked, "BULLSHIT PILOT! BS!" I groaned and gathered up the deck while Aaron laughed merrily. I had caught him in a lie about three or four times. Erik and Damara only shook their heads and the game went on.

"LIAR! BULLSHIT! CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" I yelled, pointing at Jade sometime later… all time had been lost.

"I'll get you back" Jade growled, glaring at me as she gathered up the deck.

"I don't doubt it" I chuckled.

Don't even ask me how it happened, I don't even know… but we got on the topic of strip poker. I tilted my chair and placed my feet on the corner of the table, shuffling the cards of my chest and said, "We should play"

"What?" Aaron asked, blinking.

"Strip poker… we should play" I said, smirking. Jade grinned and said "I'm in"

"Erik?" we asked simultaneously. He sighed and shrugged "I don't see why not"

"I'll play… sounds fun" Aaron said, grinning.

"Damara? Don't make Jade the only girl-"

"Girl?" Jade interrupted.

"-signora playing" I said, glancing at Jade. She smiled sweetly, Damara shook her head and said "No… I refuse"

"Party pooper" I mumbled under my breath. Jade punched my shoulder and said "Not nice!"

"OW!" I shrieked, glaring at Jade, then smiling innocently. I let my chair fall back to the ground and Damara scooted hers back, "I'll observe"

"We all know who she wants to see-OW!" Jade punched my shoulder again. I took the hint and shut myself up and shuffled, then once again passed out the cards.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Jade giggled and wiggled out of her pants. I kept my eyes averted, so did Erik and Aaron. I was down to my morphing outfit and Erik was down to his odd little outfit, Aaron was down to his shorts and shirt as well, Jade was down to her shirt.

"Take it ooofff!" Jade said, whistling. I blushed and stripped my shirt off, tossing it behind me in the growing pile of clothing.

"Not like you haven't seen me without my shirt before" I grumbled.

"Yeah… but it was dark" Jade teased, pinching my side. I jerked away from her and we were about to continue when I heard from behind me "Pilot?"

I froze and slowly turned around in my seat. I felt my mouth drop open when I saw her.

"Lily?" I whispered, dropping my cards onto the table and standing up. She walked towards me, her long hair pulled back in one of those messy ponytails I loved.

"Yeah… fancy meeting you here" she said quietly.

"But… I saw… you… you were dead" I whispered. Lily shrugged and said, "Alternate universe Pie" I finally managed to close my mouth… I had no idea what to do.

So I did the only sensible thing I could do.

I fainted.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**NOW REVIEW! OR NO MORE!**

**And don't forget to read my co-authors stories if you're lost! **

**BYZA BYE!**


	17. More Problems

**This one is by Karone-sakura… GIVE IT UP FOR HER!**

**YAAAAY! ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

**Paul; (cheering sounds…) GO K-S! GO K-S! **

**Ok… sorry… ON WITH IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Damara**

After Pilot fainted and I revived him with the smelling salts I carried because of my job… I am a walking medicine bag… I turned to the others and then realised that even though I felt like I belonged with them I knew I never would be. I would be forced to stay in this world until I died. I felt the depression I have felt since I was first brought here, rear its ugly head. I knew I would loose it any second…

'_Stupid Robert… stupid out worlders…'_

Wait, where did that come from?

After a conversation between Lily, who had been one of my friends here, and Pilot I commenced I felt I had to leave before something bad happened. I slipped out of the room without anyone noticing not even Aaron who had been talking to Erik about something.'

I walked into the makeshift hospital where for the past few years had been my home. I mean I have a bedroom located right next to it. The cave had been carved out of was small and not very sterile but I did my best to do what I could with it. Ever since Robert and the others took me in I realised I was quite good at helping those who couldn't morph their injuries away.

I learned everything I know from my mother in this dimension. I wasn't welcome here back then and I took a lot to get accepted here. Any ways I walked over to one of my patients and checked everything to make sure nothing had been tampered with. As I worked I went back to my conversation with Robert and Jade…

_-x-Flashback-x-_

_Robert stood there with his arms crossed and Jade was leaning on the wall. I'm glad that Aaron wasn't around to hear what was happening. I stood there looking at Robert with anger evident on my face._

"_They were a lost cause Caylin! And you almost got yourself killed again!" Jade opened the conversation by yelling._

"_The name is Damara and of course I would go out there! If someone is hurt or lost or any of the above and I knew I could have helped them I would risk my life. YOU KNOW THAT JADE!" I yelled right back._

"_I don't care what we call you! And this is war! You're risking your life for a bunch of morons who even in this world couldn't manage to stay out of trouble" Robert snarled. _

'_They are not morons Robert. They're my friends! They still have hope and you call them idiots for that? When you know for a fact that someone has been killing all those who don't follow you like a lapdog. I have been doing it long enough! I will not obey you any more!" I screamed at them. _

"_Watch yourself Damara…" Robert grabbed me roughly by hair, glaring at me. Then he threw me out the door and I ran, crying. _

_Before I got out of earshot completely I heard Jade growl "This is it. The last straw. We've given her enough leverage… she's going to get us killed one day…"_

_-x-End Flashback-x-_

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. Since I came to this dimension I quickly learned to deal with pain. What with all the beatings I got for being weak and that.

Then there was an explosion and screams filled the air as the ceiling above me began to fall on my patients and myself. I cried out as the first stone hit my head sending me to the ground where I was hit by many and I was soon buried in dirt and rocks. I couldn't move… couldn't concentrate…

I could hear sobbing coming from somewhere outside the little bubble around my curled up body.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-_**

**Aaron**

A loud explosion rocked the whole base which sent everyone sprawling out on the floor. I immediately checked to see if everyone was ok and that was when I noticed that Damara had left. Then a guy went running by the room we were in and I stopped him.

"What's going on!"

"There was an explosion on the hospital floor!" He yelled over his shoulder as he continued to where the commotion was.

"Where's Damara?" Jade asked.

"Shoot Damara probably went back to the hospital since she is the top medic even though its Freds shift" We ran out of there heading to where everyone else was.

When we got there all we saw was dirt, death, screams and blood. We hoped to move rocks to help get to different patients. Fred wasn't hurt because he had been in the storage room getting more supplies to treat the patients. Now he was searching and directing those who came to help dig people out where each patient had been.

"Fred have you seen Damara!" Erik called out to him.

"She wasn't supposed to be here! Robert told me she had probation" Fred answered as the others looked at each other before joining in rescuing the survivors.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Damara**

For what seemed like hours or maybe just minutes I lay there going through the memories of recent events. It was the only way to keep sane when you have rocks surrounding you making you claustrophobic.

_-x-Flashback-x-_

_I glared at Robert on the screen._

"_We have to find them! They could be hurt or dying!" I cried out. _

"_No… they're gone! Now get back here before we have three more casualties in-"_

_I cut him off, then we searched for hours before soon landing and searching that way._

"_Hey Damara just calm down. You have to see his point of view you know" Aaron said. _

"_You don't know him like I do. He only wants people to fight. It doesn't matter who dies… as long as they helped take out more Yeerks…" I said bitterly. _

"_Oh… well… what do you think will happen when we go back?" He asked. _

"_I will be severely punished but I'm used to it. I'm used to pain" I cried quietly and at that point it was too dark for Erik or Aaron to see but they could hear it in my voice._

"_Can't be worse than morphing" Erik muttered. _

"_First he might beat me. Then he'll most definitely put me on probation. Or… or something worse…" I sat quietly with tears still falling. _

_Aaron gently took my hand in his and we walked in silence from then on until we rested. Aaron wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm and Erik was nearby because he was still only in his morphing clothes. I felt safe for a while before we got up and searched some more. We found them at last. I smiled and we camped out for the rest of the night. _

_-x-End Flashback-x-_

I think that's when I realised how important Aaron and the others were to me. By now I would have been broken but now I was healing and I realised that Robert was wrong.

At this point in time I realised that I was breathing more heavily and that the air became harder to get in. My air was running low…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Mkay dudes and dudettes! Another chapter thanks to karone-sakura! WHEE!**

**Now, please review or we'll all leave you hanging! Muuuahahahahahahaaaaa!**

**I changed a few things here… so again, if anyone wants the original writings of my fellow authors just say so and I'll zing it over to ya! BYE!**


	18. Not an accident?

**Ok, gpshaws chapter!**

**Hope you don't mind that it took so long!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Erik**

I ran as fast as I could through the tunnels, forgetting who was near me. I got to the medical bay, and shuddered. This had obviously been part of the system that had been added on to the original catacombs, it was a slipshod job at that. Large areas of rocks that had fallen down in the areas I could see that some beds (and patients) were crushed.

"Damara!" Aaron called out "Damara!" He began searching the bodies, a lot of which were too gruesome to describe.

"Get the patients out of here, get them into the dormitories! I hope you guys" Fred gestured to me and the newbies "Don't mind sleeping in the common room" Some of the people were still alive began to comply. I started too but Fred stopped me "I need you to help me clear some of this debris. Someone could still be alive there are sink holes all over this place" (sink holes are formed when a cave forms underground and the hole to the cave just… opens up)

I started trying to move rocks but didn't have much luck. Jade came up behind me and we were able to work faster that way.

"Someone get Jerry up here!" Fred yelled. Jade and I finally pulled away the debris in one area, to reveal a young girl no older than twelve crushed under the rocks. We had to move on, we could mourn later. Jerry rushed in and began to help us clear out another area. His arm seemed to make him stronger. We soon cleared a second area of rocks, and almost fell into a large crater. I looked down and saw Damara, her body was covered in dirt and pebbles… she wasn't breathing…

"Get her out of there!" I yelled and suddenly Aaron jumped in and started to climb out (showing how adrenaline can make the impossible pretty damn possible) he set her on the ground and began to give her mouth to mouth. Looking around I saw that things had calmed down for the most part, and the dead were being carried away. Aaron was still giving mouth to mouth and was near tears.

"Come on… please… goddamnit!" Suddenly she began to cough and her eyes opened. Aaron had her in a bear hug in seconds. My gaze fell upon something in the crater. It was a stone box I climbed in and picked it up.

"Erik, get out of there!" Fred snapped "Damn things liable to cave in at any second" I found a way to make it out and walked out of the med-bay. Keeping the box hidden, and wondering if the explosion was an accident or that someone had done this deliberately.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"What gracious hosts!" Pilot snapped "First they stick us in prison, then they stick a cattle prod in our ears, and then they kick us out of our _luxurious rooms_ for a living area that I'm pretty sure is where half the children that hang around here were conceived"

"While I don't like our situation" Aaron began "It's better than being dead. At least we've got somewhere warm to sleep" He gestured to the fire in a nearby fireplace (since deserts get COLD of a night). We had been put in one of the four living areas that were scattered around the caverns. This area had a couch that was from the stone age, two chairs that looked only a little more comfortable than the ground, and a stone floor that was sticky with god-knows-what. Jade Aaron and Pilot were on sleeping bags on the floor. The Lily girl hadn't been seen since the explosion.

I was sitting in a corner looking at the box. It was locked by an old-fashioned key. It required a ring or something like that with the same imprint as the symbol on the box to open. I'd have to look for the key.

It was likely that it was somewhere in the area above our heads. I didn't want to go up there so I guessed I'd have to pry it open.

I yawned. Later… much later.

I stuffed the box into my own sleeping bag and rested my head on my pillow. I looked over at Jade who was trying to make herself comfortable. Of all the people I'd met so far Jade was the one I liked the most.

She had a perfect smile, wonderful eyes and a good personality. Plus she wasn't too girly and she had that fire that I loved to see in women. She and Pilot had been spending a lot of time together recently and I guess they had started 'going out' as it were. I felt kind of bad because of that, I was always a bit too late or early when it came to getting a girl. I had been damn lucky with Karen…

It hit me anew… she was gone… gone! I wiped a tear away, crying wasn't going to bring her back. What I needed to do was find a way to get back home. By my logic we got to this universe by some kind of fluctuation in the multi-verse (if indeed it did exist). We must have been put here for a reason so if we accomplished this reason then we'd be sent back home. Problem was we could be here either to save the world or maybe something as simple as fixing a toilet.

I had trouble falling asleep. Earlier today I had seen Anna, she had a red cross on her shirt and was helping move the wounded. I got a look in her eyes and I saw that there was no light or happiness in them. She saw me and gave me a weak smile but I knew she didn't think I was her real brother. It had dawned on me long ago that I had no-one here. Everyone thought I was a fraud, any friendships I had died with this universes Erik.

I didn't think I'd be able to sleep. That hard cot was cozy compared to this floor, and a hell of a lot cleaner. Not to mention the box that hit my leg every time I moved. I doubted I'd get any sleep. I looked up and caught a glimpse of Jade sleeping.

It was her steady breathing that put me to sleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaaaaaaaand THAT'S GPSHAWS CHAPTER! **

**Again, if anyone wants the original, just tell me and whootaaa! Over it goes to ya! **

**Again, give it up for the man! **

**And in fact, all my co-authors! They are all brilliant! All have their own styles and all have managed to just blend into this story so well!**

**I AM PROUD OF THEM! AND SO SHOULD ALL OF YOU!**

**BE PROUD OF THEM! OR ELSE! (grrr….)**

**Kidding! Next bit… might be anyone's guess! Hehehe!**


	19. Night comforts

**Ok, MY CHAPTER!**

**LILMANIACS CHAPTER! CAUSE IM COLD AND I NEED SOMETHING TO STOP ME FROM FREEZING FOREVER HERE!**

**AHHH!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I woke up in the middle of the night, freezing.

Damn it got cold at night…

I managed to painfully drag myself and my sleeping bag closer to the fire, doing my best to avoid the sticky bits on the floor.

So I sat there, shivering, and wishing I could cuddle up next to Pilot. His warmth had done wonders last time…

But then again, there was this Lily character around now, and I didn't know how he'd react to me doing that.

I'd gotten bits and pieces of the story as I listened to the two talk. Lily apparently was Pilots ex-girlfriend or whatever who had been taken by the Yeerks. Then she'd apparently died after he'd joined the Animorphs… they were on a mission, and who should they meet but Lily…

And then Lily had ended up here, like us. Or so she'd said. She said she saw a white flash, then was here. She was from the same place Pilot was from… and she was just so pretty…

I shook my head, trying to clear it off all the thoughts.

Didn't work too well. It only brought more questions.

Why had we been brought here? Were we _dead_ in our other universes? Why was it that Pilot and I had gotten so close, so quickly? And why didn't Lily show herself earlier if she knew Pilot was here?

And why _here_ exactly? Why this desolate place where everything was hard and cold and the Yeerks seemed about ready to destroy what was left of the resistance here with one swipe of the hand?

I let out a groan, putting my head on my knees. I'd never be able to sleep now…

"Make it through Karen"

I bolted straight up, then turned in my sleeping bag to look over at Erik. Had to be him that had spoken… Pilot and Aaron were snoring their heads off…

I half crawled, half walked (tripping and stumbling) over to him, then looking down as he scrunched his face up.

"No… nooonooonooo…." He twisted his head left and right, the pain on his face making it obvious whatever he was dreaming about… wasn't good.

"Erik" I whispered softly, reaching out and lifting a strand a hair away from his eyes. He didn't wake up.

Instead, a single tear ran down his face.

"Karen don't leave me… no…"

I reached out again, wiping the tear off his cheek…

And in an instant, he'd grabbed my wrist. I almost shrieked, then realised it was just a dream reflex.

"Karen, don't go…"

I tried to pull my hand away, but he had a firm grip on my wrist. Not a painful one, just a very firm one.

"Erik, wake up!" I hissed. I stopped when I realised more tears were falling down his cheeks.

He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Unless I bopped him one, and I really didn't want to do that.

So I sorted myself out as best as I could with one arm, laying down beside him and cuddling up next to him. At least he was warm…

And it seemed to calm him down quite a bit. I felt his breathing become slower, and I guess he fell back into a deep sleep.

Now a little warmer, I rested my head on his chest and felt myself drifting off again.

I was soon sound asleep, dreaming of things from my universe.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**Hehehe! Hope ya guys didn't mind this! **

**What next? Well, you'll find out next time! wheeeheeee!**


	20. Painful memories

**Ok… Midgetts chapter!**

**I might warn you people… it's a leeeetle angsty, k?**

**Leeeeeeeets ROCK AND ROLL!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot**

I shot awake some moment in time, it was still night time though, the sun wasn't up and it didn't look like it intended to come up in awhile. I stood up and stretched, sighed and looked out into the dim light.

Everyone was sleeping soundly, Erik and Jade were curled up together, Aaron was off in one of the corners, couldn't see anybody else. I sighed again, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for another couple of hours and decided to go look around.

More likely to look for Lily.

She seemed to be hiding, and I didn't want her to, I wanted to talk to her. Wanted to know why she didn't find me sooner.

I wandered aimlessly, humming to myself, looking around and keeping an eye out for that dark blonde hair. I finally found her, sitting by herself in a room, examining her hands. I stood in the doorway and said "Hey". She jumped and looked up at me.

"Hi" she said quietly. I sighed and looked down at my own hands then asked quietly "Lily, if you knew I was here why didn't you come find me?" I looked up at her and she looked at me. God I had missed her.

"Because… Pilot I'm dead back in our world. DEAD! And if you ever get back there Pilot I wont be there, I know I'm dead there. I didn't want you getting used to me being around again, I don't want you to… be hurt" I stood up suddenly mad now.

"You think I don't know pain Lily? You think I haven't made it my best friend?-!"

"Pilot I-" she stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder. I threw her hand off and shouted "Ever since you got yourself Yeerked back in Jersey my life has gone downhill! You think I don't know pain?"

"Pilot calm down" Lily said quietly.

"No… I know pain Lily. I lost Chad, I put my hand right in his face after he had blown it away, I watched as John was taken away in an ambulance, I watched as my sister was incinerated by my dad! While my mom stood off to the side and laughed! Then I watched again as she was brought back only to be blown to itty bitty fucking bits! Then you came along… pretty little you… and watched you die Lily… I sat there and watched! And then I watched as my dad was killed, I watched as his head fell to the ground… I'll never forget the sound his head made when it smacked to the ground… you think I don't know pain? YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE LOOSING YOU AGAIN?-!" I screamed, throwing her hands away, giving her one last glare before I shot out of the room.

I found myself back into the room they had shoved us in, didn't really want to be in there so I stood out in the hallway, staring at the rock wall across from me.

I could feel my self control just leaking away, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home, I wanted to fight the Yeerks somewhere were there was actually some hope left.

Suddenly I screamed and lashed out at that stupid wall in front of me. All the pain and grief I had kept locked up in my own universe suddenly poured out of me. Naturally I only ended up hurting my hands, but I didn't feel it right now, didn't feel anything.

"Pilot! Stop it!" someone screamed, couldn't tell who. I was grabbed, my arms pinned down at my sides, I was forced to the ground, my feet trapped underneath my own body. I heard someone ask what was wrong with me, didn't know who, I just wanted to tell them everything was wrong. This place was wrong. This world was wrong.

I leaned forward, resting my head on the dirty ground, sobbing now. Whoever had been holding me released me, and somebody else pulled me into a sitting position. It was Jade.

"Pilot?" she asked quietly, starting to pull me into a hug, I jerked away from her and scrambled to my feet and away from them, and right into Lily. She grabbed me before I could run off again, pushed me against the wall and down to the ground. She grabbed my face in her hands and said firmly "Pilot stop it"

"Fuck you" I snarled. She pointed a finger in my face and I stared cross-eyed at it and she snapped "Knock it off" I gritted my teeth and glared at her, she glared at me.

"Pull yourself together and get in there and you go back to sleep. Got it?" Lily said, yanking me to my feet. I glared down at her, yanked my arm out of her grasp and pushed my way through Jade, Erik and Aaron, I went over to my sleeping bag and burrowed into it. Blocking out this world and the people in it, blocking everything out.

I let myself fall back into my own world, dreaming of the few good things in it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Now don't forget to leave a review and praise all three of my co-authors, all right?**

**Plus, I lyk reviews… hehehehe…**


	21. The horror

**Um… ok. My chapter now…**

**I don't know where I'm gonna go with it so bear with me, ok?**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I didn't know what to do after the Pilot episode. I'd never seen someone go so… ballistic.

Not even my universe Robert… he'd glare and then walk away.

Unless we were in a battle for our lives.

I looked at Lily, and she looked at me. For a second it seemed like there was an understanding, then it was gone as she turned and walked away. I shook my head, sick of everything, and wanting to lash out at a wall myself.

"You ok?" Erik asked, and I looked up at him.

"Honestly? No" I muttered, then turned and walked the opposite way that Lily had gone. I just walked… I don't know why… I just… _had _to…

I found myself walking along where our 'rooms' used to be, and gave into the urge to look inside the open doors.

I almost smiled when I saw Damara. She was sitting up, talking to Fred about something. She'd be ok… for now.

I'd been terrified when I'd known she was in the explosion. Even though I didn't know her that well, I still thought of her as a friend now. One of the only friends I had here…

I sighed, walking away to find something to eat. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually had food…

"What are you looking for?"

I yelped and spun around to see my dark double, staring at me.

"Um… something to eat?"

"Come with me then" she kept walking down the tunnel I was going, and I reluctantly followed.

"I really am sorry about before. I'm still not used to you being here"

"Same" I muttered. Her tone was one of cold acceptance, not a heartfelt apology.

Dark Jade reached a cave entrance, stepping through it, and I followed her. She gave me some food and told me that if I or my friends wanted any more, they could just come here. I thanked her, and then she was gone.

I sat there for a moment on the floor, just thinking about everything. About my friends, about Pilot and Erik… even about Aaron and Damara… Damara was great… they all were…

I suddenly felt empty. Hollow of all emotions. And that I think was the most painful thing of all… just being sick and tired and not caring anymore…

KKKKBOOOOOM!

A sudden explosion close to me send me tumbling.

"WARNING! WARNING! WE HAVE A BREACH! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A BREACH!" Came the panicked voice from somewhere… a speakerphone?

I jumped up, and ran out into the tunnel as it came alive with people rushing here and there. I caught a glimpse of Amanda and Jerry bursting out of a room… he was fussing with his pants…

My attention was diverted when I heard someone scream,

"That force field was just checked! Someone must have sabotaged it!"

"Get all the children and non-essentials to the cruiser!" Jerry roared, and then Amanda began barking out orders into what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! CODE FIRE! CODE FIRE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Then she saw me.

"What are you waiting for? MOVE IT!" She snapped, then she and Jerry ran in the direction of the blast. I was moved into the wall, watching as the mass of people ran by. When they were all gone I went and ran behind them… I didn't know what else to do!

I saw the kids, and I thought my duty was firstly to them. Had to keep them safe…

Another explosion suddenly rocked the caverns close to where we were. I looked back to see debris tumbling out of one of the caves we'd just passed. Then I heard them…

"Move it! We need to get in before they can retaliate!"

"Move it kids" I hissed, pushing them along faster. It was just so blocked up… I had to do something…

I turned around to see humans and Hork-Bajir alike flooding into the tunnel, and before I knew it they were on me! They were surrounding me!

No escape!

I was grabbed under the arms, then two other people grabbed my legs. I kicked and squirmed, struggling for all it was worth… felt a hand where no hand should be…

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, but they had me now. I was yanked along like that, with all these others on me… they all had weapons…

"Let's have some fun" someone muttered, then the three broke off and headed into a cavern. They threw me down hard, and I hit my head, passing out for a few seconds.

And those few seconds were just seconds too long.

When I woke up one of them was straddling my waist, a greedy look in his eyes. He had that idea… no way…

My arms, which had been over my head, were loose.

Big mistake.

I put my hands together, then threw my weight forward and slammed them into this guys head. He fell back, screaming.

I took that moment to scrabble up, looking at the other two. One headed towards me…

"YAH!" I yelled, slamming my elbow straight into this guys face. He tried to come at me again but I dropped, then swung my leg catching him behind the knees and he fell onto his back cursing blue murder.

The third was smart.

He had pulled his gun on me.

I braced myself for when he fired. Instead…

"Get on the floor bitch. I'll show you what its like to be a woman" he grinned, and I shivered in disgust.

"Not even gonna think about that one" I muttered, shaking my head. I'd rather be dead than let that happen to me.

"You are gonna pay for what you did to me last time you-"

He never got to finish. Because at that moment someone slammed his head with a nice fat rock. Safe to say he'd be out for a while.

I looked at the person…

It was Lily.

"Come on! We have to get out of here! Our forces are holding them back for now, but it's only a matter of time!"

I ran, looking and then barely ducking in time as a green shot went over my head. I saw the line of people firing back… just barely holding them off…

I followed Lily, and soon Aaron, Fred and Damara met up with us.

"To the cruiser! We need to get everyone out of here!" Damara roared.

"But… what about the others!" I cried, pointing back to those brave souls who were risking their lives for us.

"Too late for them" Fred said darkly, then the three took off. I looked back… how could I leave them…

I heard something rumble behind me, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was too caught up in not knowing what to do… how could I not help them…

I barely noticed the arm go around my throat until it was too late.

"What should I do with this thing?" Came the guttural voice of a Hork-Bajir, the one who I now realised had me. I heard someone walking around… then they came to stand in front of me…

It was Pete. Pilots otherworld double.

"Ah. It's the other one. Pretty little thing, but she's just a waste of my time" he grinned, pulling something that glinted out of his pocket, slowly stepping towards me and grinning.

He was a traitor. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

He came even closer, and the Hork-Bajir lifted me up, exposing my throat for him…

It was then that I realised I didn't want to know what this guy had in his hands.

I remembered a little trick Ithiell showed me once.

I swung upwards with all my might, grabbing Peter around the neck with my feet. I barely registered the shock on his face before I snapped his neck, taking his life in a heartbeat.

I had to. There was no other way…

The Hork-Bajir cried out, yanking me back and pulling me up enough to expose my throat again… I felt the cold blade at my neck, and waited for the end to come…

I felt the Hork-Bajir suddenly gasp, and for a split second I thought he was playing with me. Then he stared to fall…

I yanked his bladed arm away, just before he landed on top of me.

He was dead. But who…

I tried to move, then suddenly someone grunted and the weight of the Hork-Bajir was moved just enough so I could scrabble out. I got up, then turned and looked at the person who had saved me.

It was Pilot. And he was holding something nice and pointy. Something like junk metal.

"You ok?"

"Brilliant" I muttered, then suddenly Erik popped up and I screeched.

"Sorry. I managed to slam some of that rock back into place but it wont last long. They'll break through again any minute so we need to get moving"

"Right" Pilot muttered, taking my arm and leading me down the tunnel. We kept running until we found Damara, Aaron and Lily.

"This way! MOVE IT!" Damara snapped, running towards the docking bays… then I realised something was wrong.

"Shit! They left without us!" Lily snapped, walking around in a nervous circle. Then I saw Dark Jade in a corner… she was doing something…

"Uh… what's up?" I asked going over to her. She jumped, but then she realised it was me then kept digging through the metal junk to find whatever she was looking for.

"There's an emergency exit tunnel here! Help me move some of it!"

So I did, and soon all of us were helping. Then… it was suddenly there.

CRASH!

"Ah!" someone yelped. Then… we saw Robert. He looked burnt and bloody… and he was firing back at wherever he'd just come from… he threw some of the scrap metal… and then stopped firing.

"Robert!" Dark Jade ran over to him, grabbing him before he fell. We all just kind of looked at each other, not sure what to do. Damara hesitantly went over, stopping halfway there.

"I'm ok… just… just get out of here Jade. And get the others out too" he groaned, holding his side. Jade looked scared… it almost broke my heart in a way. The only reason it didn't was because I was still remembering the Yeerks were coming after us still.

"I can't… not like this…"

"Jade, you have to"

I saw tears running down her cheeks, but the look on her face told me she knew he was right.

"I'll hold them off. Just…get into that tunnel" He managed to get up, gripping the dracon beam tight in his hands, then half hugged her. She held on tight to him for a few more seconds, then pulled back and turned to us.

"You heard him! Get in there and start crawling!"

Lily jumped, but then turned around and dove in, closely followed by Pilot then Aaron, Damara and Erik. I just stared and watched as the sheet of metal Robert had thrown was tossed aside and the firing began again.

"GO!" He roared, and then my twin ran at me, pushing me towards the hole. I managed to get into it with Jade still pushing me. I saw the look on her face before she did… and as I started to crawl, and heard her get in after me, I realised something.

That was Robert dying back there. Maybe not the Robert I knew, but a Robert nonetheless. And I realised why Dark Jade was crying. She was loosing someone she loved…

As I we continued to desperately crawl down the tunnel, I felt the hot tears start running down my cheeks. Ithiell was dead. Possibly Rtaia too. And now…

And now Robert was going to die to.

So I cried silently for him. And for my other self.

This world was truly a harsh, harsh place. So easy to loose all hope…

And I was losing the very last of mine.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**OH THE DRAMA OF IT ALL! (dramatic pose)**

**Hope you lyked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And thankyou Tiamath for continuing to read and review this! COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	22. braving the desert

**Gpshaw's chapter!**

**Oh what fun!**

**Although, I did need to change some things in it… so sorry buddy…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Erik**_

We crawled through the tunnel as fast as we could. Soon we were out in the dessert. We emerged at least ten miles from one of the entrances. I could see ships landing, and saw at leat two battle ships. Three people emerged from one of the ships. I could see one was a young female human, tall and elegant. I couldn't see the other two.

There was more noise behind us, from the tunnel we'd come from. All of a suddenly Jerry emerged, dragging something. No, two somethings. Then I saw what.

Two little girls. One was about five and the other maybe twelve.

"What the hell!" Dark Jade snapped "You were supposed to get them to the ship!"

Jerry seemed drained.

"They were caught when their room caved in. I had to get them"

"Are there any other survivors that you saw?" Damara asked.

"I saw a few fighting but I doubt many made it. I thought I saw Rachel and Marco going into another emergency exit"

There was a sad silence. So many deaths…

"So what do we do?" The other Jade asked. Damara thought.

"We have to get to another stronghold" She said "its a few days away, but I think we can make it.

"Wonderful" I muttered "I could never beat _The_ _Orgeon Trail_" No one got it. Apparently I was the only one who played that game…

"All right, its going to be a tough trip, so we'd better get moving" Dark Jade sighed, then looked at the two girls "Jerry, can you carry them?"

"Sure" he muttered.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was dreadful having to walk like that, the horrid heat, the hot sand, and the wind blowing everything in your face. It was an ordeal to put one foot in front of the other. Sweat was pouring down my face and my shirt was soaked in it. I finally stripped it off and used it as a headband. Jerry had the same idea. He was also checking something on his arm. GPS maybe? I couldn't tell.

Dark Jade seemed to be taking the punishment the worst. I was starting to worry about her baby (since there was a small bulge that just started to show recently). There was nothing around, and when I say nothing I _mean_ it. The mountains were behind us and ahead there was nothing at all. All you could see was the sky and the sand. The monotony was, in itself, as bad as the walk.

The next thing we knew it was night time. The heat of the day disappeared rapidly and the cold was soon setting in. I was shivering in seconds.

"We'll stop her for the night" Dark Jade said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" One of the children asked (they had woken up sometime during the walk)

"Pick the most comfortable place you can find"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was late at night when I woke up. I was shivering from the cold, and from the fear. I had been experiencing my night terrors again. I looked around and hoped I hadn't woke anybody. I didn't want to leave the area for a walk (it had been made clear that the large majority of this area was with sink holes and pits) which normally helped me sleep. I decided to look at the stars. It was incredible. Even though this world was pretty much dead the stars were still lovely and peaceful. I calmed down and thought I heard a sniffle. At first I thought it was one of the little girls but when my eyes trailed to its source I saw it was Jade.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled again.

"All my life I've seen death, so many people dying and so many that I've killed. I've seen massacres, and it never really… set in until this. Until Robert… and even though he wasn't the Robert I knew, it was still _Robert_ and now he's… oh god…"

"I'm sorry" I said "But…"

"My god, does this affect the other Robert? Will I ever… will we ever get back home? It… I'll never see Robert again…" She started crying. I wrapped my arms around her. It did feel good to be slightly warm.

"Don't worry" I whispered "We'll make it out, we're here for a reason, something is supposed to happen and when that does we'll go back" I just hoped that theory was true.

"Erik, you know that's not a fact. For all we know we died in our situations and this is our hell" I pulled her closer. Her body had thinned from the rations we'd been given since the first day we were here. I leaned my head against hers and whispered softly.

"That's not true Jade, we _will_ get out of here" She looked up and our eyes met. I felt a connection to her that I have only felt with Karen. Maybe it was just that we were both alone and vulnerable but the connection was deep and powerful. I kissed her it was brief at first but we held it, her tongue slipped into my mouth. Our embrace grew tighter.

"Hey you two!" We broke apart instantly, the moment killed. I looked over and saw Jerry standing there.

"What?" I snapped.

"You had the next watch but I'll take over for you Jade, we don't need any more… accidents… on this trip" I got up and kept watch. We had to use lanterns made from hollowed out cacti. Nothing happened on my watch I went back to the impression I had made in the sand and fell asleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**_

It took all of the next two days to get to the stronghold. It was, surprisingly enough, deep underground. Dark Jade and Damara showed us the secret little way underground. Once inside, we were greeted by a guard at two large metal gates that looked at least three feet thick.

"More survivors of the raid I presume?" He put each one of us through the Yeerk detecting treatment "Sorry about that. We can't be too…" His flashlight fell on my scar. "Bloody hell! It couldn't be…"

"Not the Erik from this universe" I muttered. He looked strangely at Dark Jade.

"Long story. Now can you let us in?"

"Sure. There's plenty of room here after the last fight we were in" he muttered grimly "And all the people from the raid in the main stronghold are down the left corridors"

The gigantic gates open, creaking and groaning as they did. The others went in ahead of me.

As I went in the man stopped me.

"I'd be careful, you know. Some people might actually believe your our universe Erik is still alive. Not many people like him… he was too dependent on his religion" He let me by and I walked down the corridor where the others had gone, hoping to catch up with them. I quickly came to a large cross section and saw two people talking. A third came up to me.

"You're lucky" he muttered "You get the last room in that" he pointed "Corridor. Sadly you might just have to share it with one of the girls. The rest are being transferred into emergency rooms for the wounded"

"All right" he directed me to the right 'room' and I went in, seeing the Jade I'd kissed was already asleep on one of the cots. I went to sit down too but I was stopped, a man had entered the room.

"Erik Bishop? I have a message for you from a Nathan Bolman"

"Nathan Bolman?" I asked "But I thought he was a myth!"

"No, he is very real. He heard about you from… sources… and he asked for me to escort you to his cavern. He would like to talk to you"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Needless to say I followed him. He took me to a very spacious cavern with an actual wooden door and left me there for a moment. It was clear this wasn't any ordinary room. It was lavishly furnished and I found that odd in this world, after all I had seen. I sat on the couch and thought about the legends of this man.

In my world the Animorphs were the authors of a series of books to warn of the invasion. Few people realised that the books were real but those who did tried to fight on their own. Of the people who did almost all of them were infested or killed. Nathan Bolman was one of the few who was rumoured to have survived. Nathan was sixteen when he began to fight in underground clubs. This fighting cost him good grades and friends. Soon he was in his toughest fight yet.

The man he was fighting stabbed him in both ears and he was stricken deaf, and after this his parents wanted send him to military school, but he ran away before they could. A few months after his eighteenth birthday he was recruited by the CIA. After his third mission he encountered his first controller. After holding the controller for three days he found out all about the Yeerks. After that… Nathan vanished from the radar. At least officially.

I didn't believe he existed until now… and then the walked in. He was a bit shorter than me, he had about the same hair colour but that's where the resemblances ended. His eyes were a deep green and had a strange glow. His face was dark from old wounds, and it seemed like just breathing hurt. He spoke, and his voice sounded deep and sore.

"Glad you see you are here, Erik. I've heard a lot about you, rumours of your origin have reached me. And I think I might know how to get you back home"

"How?"

"To begin with, do you know why I have this glow in my eyes?"

"No"

"It's because of nano-technology, which are atom-sized robots that can perform many tasks. By looking at me you can see I am not in good shape, I have been shot, stabbed and many more things. It's the nano-technology that keeps me going, it repairs my wounds and interacts with the steroids I use. The combination gives me extreme strength and agility, more so than I had before. Thus I can fight with the best of them

"This technology was only recently created here. Sadly, I was its only experiment. But it may help to get you home. Now these particles can also locate and correct anomalies, and you are anomalies in this universe. If I'm right, it can move you back to your universe"

"It sounds a bit far-fetched, but I'll try anything once"

"Not so fast. There's a price. A… a trade"

"How… what kind of trade?"

"Visser Two is a dangerous enemy here, and very few have seen his face. I would like you to kill him"

"But… why can't you kill him?"

"Because he has a device that renders my Nano-technology useless. I'd be a child against him"

"But… why me? Why not… someone else?"

"Because I can tell you, of all people, can kill the murderous slug"

"But… uh…"

"I'll explain more to you later. Go back to your room for now and just rest" I was escorted out.

My head was swimming, the thing I mostly was thinking about was that I'd be able to see Karen again.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and felt a pain in my back. I looked up to see a man with a look of complete hatred on his face.

"You bastard, you last little _crusade_ cost my son his life… now you can go to hell…" He made to stab me again but was tackled by a white tiger. The last things I remember was seeing the tiger become human and seeing Jade's face telling me to hold on.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaandd THERE WE GO!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	23. Lessons to learn

**All right then! Another chapter written by my amazing co-author Karone-Sakura! Short… but sa-weet!**

**Well, that's what I think. Enjoy!**

**And please, PLEASE review if you do read this story! We would really like to get your opinions on our work!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Damara**

"Jade move out of the way! We can still save him if only you move!"

I had followed Jade who was following Erik because I was quite worried about them. Especially when I heard that Nathan Bolman was here and seeking Erik. He was a good fellow back in the beginning of the war but recently over the past two years he had become more corrupt. Give a person some power and they think they own the world.

Anyways I followed them and even heard the conversation between Nathan and Erik. I could feel that it was a trap of some sort but when that man had stabbed Erik and Jade rushed into action I then saw where the true trap was. That's when I called out for her to move.

"Is he going to be all right?" Aaron asked from behind me.

When the others got there I didn't know. It did take me by surprise but I didn't answer him. I didn't know the answer and I didn't want to give him false hope.

"Jade, bring me the dagger the man used" I finally said.

"Why?" she asked as Dark Jade arrived.

I cursed quietly then grabbed it myself and said "Because if I can find out what material the blade is made up of then I can figure out how to treat Erik"

I then motioned to Aaron to come to me. I whispered something into his ear and then he went to go look for something we could use as a stretcher so I could move Erik from the hallway where there was a crowd forming. I studied the dagger for a long moment after instructing Dark Jade to apply pressure to the wound.

"We are lucky this time…" I muttered.

I reached into my medical bag that I always carry and pulled out some smelling salts. I then instructed Light Jade to urge Erik to morph after I woke him up.

"It's the only way to save his life now. We are lucky that the man didn't have a dagger that stops the wound from healing when morphing. On the count of three. One… two… THREE!" I put the smelling salts under his nose and he awoke. Jade immediately began to persuade him that morphing was good and that he should do it right then and there.

After Erik began to morph I took out some water and gently began to clean the cut and put disinfectant on the wound before it completely healed. Though he collapsed soon after, Jade and the others looked relieved. I'm sorry to say I couldn't feel the relief myself. Something weird was going on and I'd have to find out what it was. Though Erik lost a lot of blood I knew he would survive. What I didn't know was if he learned anything from this experience.

I helped put him on the makeshift stretcher Aaron had found and then something fell out of Erik's pocket. I picked it up and put it in my own clothes before I helped the others carry him to his room.

"Someone is to be with him at all times. He has enemies here so we must be careful" I told the others and they all nodded.

I left them to watch him as I went to wash up, after all I did touch blood and one never knew these days what could happen because of something so small. As I was returning to my new patient a guard stood in my path looking at me with hatred.

"Nathan would like a word with you" He coldly said as he grabbed my arm and forced me to come with him.

"I can walk by myself thankyou" I shrugged his arm off mine and went to Nathan's quarters.

"Come in" Nathan said as I knocked on the door.

"What do you want Nathan?" I asked coldly.

"Now then you really shouldn't speak to me like that little girl. I can help send you home. Isn't that what you always wanted?" he mocked.

"What do you want" I repeated with venom laced in my words.

"I want you to…" he paused.

"You want me to what?" I seethed, my anger growing.

He leaned forward as though it was some kind of secret.

"I want you to die" He whispered as he struck me with a force that would have killed a grizzly bear.

I would have died if it weren't for the fact I'd put my arm up in defence. I hissed in pain and soon the fight was on.

"_You_ are the traitor! You tried to kill me and you killed Karen and you somehow made Erik disappear, didn't you! NO MORE LIES!" I screamed at him. '

"My, my, what a vicious temper you have. Too bad you wont live to find the answers you seek" He laughed cruelly.

"You underestimate me you monster. Are you a Yeerk?" I questioned as I threw a punch which hit the control panel on the side of his head, below his ear where it controlled the nano-bots.

Soon I stood over him as he became as weak as a child.

"A lesson I must teach you is a hard one at that. No-one messes with me or my friends…"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**DON'T CHANGE THAT CHANNEL! ONE MORE FROM KARONE-SAKURA COMING FOR YOOOOU! **

**Isn't this just so fun:)**


	24. Traitors and Trials

**All right, sorry it took me so long guys!**

**My sis has been stayin with us cause she had an operation and I've been taking care of her for a while!**

**This is karone-sakuras chapter! Be ready, it's EXPLOSIVE:)**

**And BTW, by karone-sakura's request, I haven't altered this AT ALL! Well, maybe spelling mistakes, but other than that, IT'S ALL HERS!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Third persons POV;**

"For the last time Damara it wasn't me who killed them all!" Nathan shouted as other people came rushing in.

Including Erik, Aaron, Pilot, Lily and Dark and Light Jade who were shocked at the scene. Erik stood there a bit wobbly and had to lean on Light Jade.

"You are under arrest. Until it is proven that you are not a traitor by the council you will remain silent" Damara said with no emotion.

Everyone stared at each other as if asking what was going on. Nathan didn't put up a fight as he was slowly taken from the room. Lily suddenly jumped in front of the guards who were taking Nathan away.

"Stop he's innocent!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Lily get out of the way" Pilot tried to approach her.

"No. I know he didn't hurt anyone except the Yeerks!" she put her arms out to keep them from passing.

"Please Lily! Get out of the way!" Pilot begged.

Lily pulled out a gun and pointed it at one of the guards and said "Release him!"

"Don't do anything stupid" Pilot tried again as he pulled out his own gun.

Everyone else in the room just froze and watched the scene.

"You have to release him!" Lily cried.

Pilot pulled the trigger and soon Lily was on the ground and clutching her arm in pain. Blood spurted out of her wound at an alarming rate. Soon she collapsed and that's when everyone was pulled from their trances. Damara hurried forward and tried to stop the bleeding. Nathan was begging for them to help Lily. In a few minutes Lily was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Everyone in the room turned to Pilot as he grew wide-eyed as the news sunk in. He ran from the room a second later and no-one went after him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Damara**

We arrested Nathan and I tended to Lily as best I could. She died and I felt responsible even though I did not pull the trigger. I wanted to run from the room but I had too much to do at the moment. Everything was going according to our plan. Nathan and I had been planning this from the start except Lily dying that is. We knew there was a traitor among us and if they thought they were safe then we could spring our trap. Though Erik still had his mission and so did I. To finish this war before I leave and with Nathan's help I think we can accomplish that.

Now we just had to get through the trial and everything would be all right. At least I hoped so. Well I sent Erik back to bed with Jade guiding him along. I followed the guards and watched them place him in the cell. I caught his eye and gave him a wary smile which he returned before sorrow took its place.

As I walked back to my room I took the long route when someone ran into me. Whoever it was hit the arm where Nathan had hit, so I flinched. The person ran into me so hard that I fell against the wall hitting my head in the process. When I looked up I saw Aaron rebound and looked straight at me with his mouth open to yell at whoever ran into him even though it was his fault.

"Why are you running Aaron?" I asked as I straightened my clothes.

"I was going to check on you. You took a long time" He replied with a hint of concern.

"I had to clear my head. Look I like you but you're always around me! It's suffocating me!" I bluntly said.

He looked hurt and he was about to say something when Jade came running down the hall and stopped in front of us.

"Someone just attacked Dark Jade! She's hurt badly and she might die! She wants to see you Damara!" She cried as she hurried away again.

I looked at Aaron once more before I ran after Jade. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that the mystery behind all the deaths was about to be unfolded soon. As soon as I entered the room they were keeping Dark Jade in I felt my stomach drop. There she lay with a knife sticking out of her ever-growing stomach. I knew then that the baby was dead and Jade had fallen into a depression where she didn't have the will to live. Especially after loosing Robert and now the baby. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I may not always have been close to her but I was the only one left that she could trust from her team.

"Jade, I'm here…" I said as I approached her.

"I know who the traitor is. She thought I would be dead before I would be found out but Jade found me as she was looking for you" She said between groans.

"Who is it? Who did this to you?" I asked desperately.

"It's…" She then fell unconscious.

"Get some sleep my friend. I'll guard you myself…" I said as I stood up again.

"Someone get Erik and pull some beds in here. No one is to be alone got it? There is a traitor and whoever is not here…whoever refuses to be inspected" I ordered those around me.

"Why should we listen to you?" Asked one of the guards nearby.

"Because your former leader is in a cell waiting for trial and the other that is qualified is unconscious and could die. I am the only one from this world who can lead. Fred isn't qualified, we need him to be a medic. Everyone else is scattered. Jerry could be but I know he would refuse so I am expecting you to listen to me because I know you won't listen to a bunch of people who are dead in our world…" I explained.

"Fine…" he grumbled as he left to comply.

"Make sure to only get people from my old base. I don't care how long you have to search this base… I want all of them in this room!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" With that they went to search the whole base.

The room we are in is the biggest here so there is plenty of room for the other survivors if there is more that is.

"The trial is tomorrow. We have from now until then to find the real traitor" I said to the others who were there.

Aaron and Pilot stared at me like I was loosing it or something. The other Jade went to go get Erik and some bedding.

"I know Nathan is innocent. We have been planning to draw the real traitor out for months. We have been communicating with these devices I designed and had Jerry build. I knew that eventually the traitor would help the enemies get to the base. What I didn't count on was you guys showing up. Nathan said he would help me leave this dimension if I could help him catch the traitor and end the war" I said as I prepared the room for more people.

"I see. It was wise of you. You don't trust anyone do you?" Aaron asked.

"No one… not even Nathan. As soon as I leave this place I'll never see you again. I have changed too much that I don't think the other you would even look at me. Any ways I'm trusting you two to help me"

"Why trust us?" Pilot asked.

"Because you have earned it. Here everyone fights only for their own survival" I answered as we finished fixing the room.

"We understand" Aaron said as the others came in.

"This is everyone we could find. Here is a list of known members from your base that came here ma'am" Said one of the guards.

"Thankyou" was all I said as I looked at the list and looked at all in the room.

"Amanda's not here. That would make sense. She was the only one who changed the most and she was the most trusted person at one time until Ian…" I looked around at the different people who ended up here. There were many children and very few adults. None of them would be able to lead if anything happened. Jerry came over and leaned on the wall watching different people get comfortable. All those who were injured were in another part of the room that we had close off. Fred was busy helping Dark Jade while a few other medics worked on the others.

"I have to find evidence otherwise I won't be able to do anything. Aaron I need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious no matter how small it is. Pilot you go watch over Jade and Erik. I'm going to speak to the traitor" I said as I got up to leave.

"Why do we have to stay here? You aren't our leader!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him and saw a strange anger in him. If he was angry about our previous conversation he hid it well. Too well and that's when I realised I was talking to Amanda. I pulled out my weapon and fired it at him/her before he/she was able to get her weapon out. Everyone froze.

"Where's Aaron?" I demanded.

"Somewhere you won't be able to find him until it's too late!" She began to laugh as she shifted to her real form.

I took out my dagger and charged her with Pilot doing the same. We fought for a long time before there was a dagger sticking out of her neck. The other people in the room started crying. Fred hurried over and checked Pilot first and then he came to me but I waved him off. I had a lot to do in so little time.

I went running out of the room with Jade, Pilot and even Erik who was doing a lot better. We split up to go find Aaron before it was too late. We searched the whole day and soon I sent the others to bed. It was at this time that I went to see Nathan.

"Hi Nathan how are you holding up?" I asked him quietly as I leaned on the wall beside his shielded cell.

"Better than expected. Everyone fell for the me being weak because you hit me below the ear or whatever. No-one knows that I still have my strength and nanos. How did your hunting go? Find the real traitor I hope?" he asked.

"Yes it was as I thought. It was Amanda but she is dead now. She posed as Aaron and now the whole base is looking for him. I believe he is already dead" I said with tears in my eyes.

"It is sad to hear that… I wish I could help but I have to stand trial tomorrow" he sadly said.

"Yes I know… you had better get some sleep. I should go see how Jade is"

"Which Jade?"

"Dark Jade was attacked by Amanda. The baby is dead and Jade is barely hanging on. I figure when she wakes up that she will want revenge and seek it on the Yeerks. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at the trial" He bid farewell and soon I was in my bed sleeping for the first time in forty-eight hours.

The next day the trial went well and Nathan was released with my apology. He and everyone else hurried to find the still missing Aaron. But I knew in my heart that I would never see him alive again. I felt a sorrow I hadn't felt in a long time. From those who had been brought to this dimension… he is the first to go missing and might even be dead…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaron**

After Amanda left me in the middle of the desert I knew the others wouldn't get to me in time. I could feel the wounds all over my body bleed with no intention of stopping. I lay there tied up in some kind of metal rope. I knew I would die and hoped with all my heart that Amanda would pay for this. I was with Dark Jade when she was attacked by Amanda. We had been discussing things about Nathan and this place. When Amanda attacked us, first by throwing a knife that embedded itself into Jade's stomach.

I then ran after Amanda and she tricked me into going on a plane which is where we fought until she dumped my defeated body a few miles away from the base. It is so hot that I don't think I will last the night. I can feel my death coming. Then I closed my eyes and gave up the fight to live because I know it's too late. The next thing I know was that I am in this dark tunnel with a light at the end of it. Am I really dead?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**You will find out… when you review:)**

**And sorry karone-sakura if I got anything wrong… and everyone… if I misspelt something its cause I'm sick and not really focusing as much as I should be. Sorry! **


	25. Caught out

**Ok, this is LittleMidgett's chapter!**

**Sorry again it took so long to post! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot**

I plopped myself down in the hallway between the rooms, doing as Damara suggested.

The numbness that had been keeping me going during the chaos was starting to wear off; I was starting to realise that I had killed Lily… me. I hadn't intended to kill her, only disable her, only disable her, just to get her to move…

I felt my lip tremble and I bit it, maybe a little too hard, I could taste my own blood. I sighed and pushed my hair up off my forehead. How could people live here? Hot during the day, cold during the night… this place was schizophrenic or something.

Finally I stood again and went and checked on the people I was supposed to be keeping an eye on… everyone was fine, sleeping actually. So I went back to sitting in the hallway where I had a clear view everyone going in and out of their rooms, and I'd checked to make sure their rooms were secure.

What else could I do? Nothing really.

So I sat there and thought, which is usually a dangerous thing for me to do, but sometimes it just can't be helped.

What was going to happen to us here? So far the future didn't look too bright, actually it looked pretty damn dim. But I'm not the one to predict the future or even guess what's going to happen… I don't have much of a sixth sense. I can barely even tell when someone else is in a room with me, unless I'm terrified, but then again your senses max out when you're terrified.

I read that somewhere… I felt proud of myself for knowing that little fact. I got up again and wandered into Dark Jade's room, took a look around, everything seemed fine. I headed back out into the hallway and into Erik's room, he was still conked out, and then back out into the hallway I went.

I paused outside of Jade's door. I could hear her moving around, muttering to herself. The bad half of me wanted to eavesdrop on what she was sayin, the good part of me wanted to knock and let her know I was out here waiting to come in.

The good half finally won in an intense internal struggle and I knocked. Her muttering stopped and I heard her say "Come in". I slowly opened the door and poked my head in and looked around, spotted her over by the bed and waved. She motioned me in and I did as she wanted, closing the door behind me.

"How goes it?" I said slowly.

"Fine" she said quickly. I frowned at her. Like I said before, I may not have a sixth sense about things but I had learned from Cassie how to read people. Jade was up to something.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Nothing" she replied, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking everywhere but at me. I was unsure if I was welcome to walk farther into her room and sit next to her, maybe give her a hug… or if she just wanted me to leave her the hell alone.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, thinking of my choices when she made it for me. She patted the bed next to her and I made my way over, plopping down. As soon as I was settled she scooted closer to me and I was instantly aware of how close her legs were to mine and her head resting on my shoulder. I hesitantly put my arm around her and she took that as an invitation and moved to my lap, now I was incredibly aware of her body against mine and her breath on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you think will happen to everyone?" Jade asked quietly, her arms slipping around my neck, I could feel her looking up at me, and I looked everywhere but at her.

I was silent for a while, then slowly looked down at her and muttered "I dunno, but I have a feeling it's not gonna be a fun time"

Before she could respond the door blew open and Damara was shouting "Pilot I thought I told you to be watching over everyone!" I jumped up, dropping Jade in the process who landed on the floor with a thunk.

"S-sorry. I was j-j-just… y-y-yeah" I stuttered then rushed out of the room like I had been blown from a cannon.

If I'd had a tail it probably would have been between my legs.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hmm, all this writing's inspiring me (LilManiac)**

**I might actually write my own chapter as well… :)**


	26. Breaking point

**Ok, my chapter!**

**Might be short though… who knows with this sicky…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

Every time I closed my eyes I saw death.

I saw Amanda, lying in a pool of blood, her dark eyes blank of all life.

_How could she do something like this?_

I saw Lily, sweet, innocent Lily go down with a bullet in her shoulder.

_Why did she have to die?_

I saw Dark Jade, her belly cut with a knife, her child not even having the chance to take its first breath.

_Never had a chance…_

And then, the deaths came. The ones of the others. My friends. My mind conjuring them up almost as if I'd been there with them.

I saw Aaron, somewhere, bloody and dying.

_He doesn't deserve it…_

I saw Robert, his last few seconds, fighting bravely, and dying with a single shot to the head… fighting for the future.

_I never hated him…_

Then, I saw Ithiell. Poor, poor Ithiell, being stuck on an operating table and strapped down. I heard his screams as they sucked him dry of every last drop of his blood.

_It shouldn't be like this._

As much as I tried, I couldn't shut them out of my head. Those images…

I covered my head with the pillow.

It didn't shut out the screams and cries of the last week.

And the images didn't stop coming. I couldn't even blink without seeing the blood… the destruction… the innocent…

Where did it all go wrong? When did it turn into something so corrupt… Amanda… everyone… so corrupt that there was no good and bad anymore. Just fight and fight back…

I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. It helped about a fraction.

I pulled my face out of my pillow and just turned to look up at the ceiling. I didn't turn the light off. I couldn't face the darkness.

I didn't want to sleep, yet… yet I was terrified of what lurked beyond that door. Could Pilot or Erik be one of them? A traitor?

Was there any such thing as safe anymore?

I wanted to get out… I _needed_ to get out of here… but I couldn't!

My frustrations drove me to bolt up out of bed, taking my anger out on the nearest wall. I punched and kicked and screamed at it as much as I could, not caring anymore. I barely felt the blows as I shoved all the force I could into each and every one.

Eventually, I collapsed onto the floor, my fists raw and bloody, and my feet feeling like I'd broken some bones in them. I fought back a sob, staring at the wall that was now spattered with my blood. I just didn't care anymore…

I'd wanted to be so close to Pilot before. When he knocked, I just wanted to cling to him and never let go. I needed someone to hold me, to keep me grounded and stop me from going insane. But it seemed Pilot didn't care.

Why would he? He just lost the love of his life.

What was I to him?

That thought just brought on an new rush of emotions, which somehow slowly dwindled into the nothingness that was eating me up. I thought about Erik, and how he made me feel. It was different with him. I couldn't understand it…

But he had a girlfriend. What did he care about a stupid tomboy like me?

Why would anyone care?

I felt so empty…

"Jade! Jade are you in there!"

I scrabbled up, sucking in a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah. What is it!"

"They've… they've found Aaron"

Fear and hope shot through me so fast it sent my heart racing. I flung open the door to see Erik standing there. He looked grim.

"Where?" I asked eagerly as I saw people running here and there. He frowned.

"Come on, let's go"

He led me into the ship docking bay, where a crowd was forming. I ran to where they were, pushing through people here and there, before I could see the middle. I vaguely saw Pilot somewhere in the front, but my focus was immediately focused on the…

On the body that was being wrapped up in a white cloth. But I saw the face…

It was Aaron.

Damara stood in the middle of the circle, with Jerry's human arm gently around her shoulders. She was almost crying. Nathan was beside the two of them, his arms folded over his chest and a deep frown etched into his features. He didn't seem happy.

"Is… is he…" I asked, looking at the three. Damara slightly turned her head, giving a slight nod.

And my heart sunk.

No…

I dove back through the crowd, needing to get the fuck away from there. I just ran blindly, with the image of Aarons bruised and bloody face in my mind…

_Dead…_

I was barely aware of a voice behind me, but I ran on, unable to stop myself.

I had to get out!

Before I knew it I'd ran myself into a dead end.

NO! I HAD TO GET OUT!

"LET ME OUT! I WANT OUT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed beating the wall again. I beat and I kicked and I screamed, feeling more terror than I'd ever felt before, the need to get out so strong I couldn't fight it.

I couldn't…

"Let me out!" I cried one final time, beating the wall with an even bloodier fist, feeling the tears in me well up. I gave in, collapsing to the floor in one big sob.

Then came the tears. They were like an unstoppable flood.

And so were the emotions that came with it.

"Jade!"

"Let me out…" I sobbed into the wall "I need to get out"

"Jade, no…" I felt someone kneel beside me.

"Oh god please let me out. Please… I'm so scared…" I shook, then ended up rocking myself back and forth, finding it was the only thing I could do that dulled the fear, even just a little.

"I know you are. But it's ok. You're not alone, all right?"

"Please… please… I don't want to be here…"

Before I knew it I felt arms slip under me, picking me up and holding me against them. Then I was being carried.

"No…"

"It's ok Jade"

"No…"

"Shh, it's all right"

_Death. No way out… _

My mind kept repeating those words, even as the person that was carrying me lay me down on a bed, then gently stroked my hair.

"Don't make me close my eyes. I can't… I don't want to…" I begged the person, curling up and shaking uncontrollably.

_Death. No way out. No way out. No way out._

_Trapped!_

"It's ok. I'm here for you" I felt them crawl onto the bed and take me in their arms.

_Warmth…_

I sobbed into their, or his… yeah, his… into his chest, shaking and listening as he tried to calm me, running his hands through my hair.

Soon all I was aware of was the warmth. And I drifted…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Okay dudes! Who wants to be next?**

**Gotta be quick! **

**And everyone else... until next time:)**


	27. Broken

**Okay, since the nets bein a (insert rude comment here) I'm gonna try… yes, _try_, and write the next chapter of this. **

**I hope this doesn't disappoint, and I'm sorry about the quality if it does, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. **

**Karone-sakura, LittleMidgett, after this you two can fight over the next bit. And I'm really, _really_ sorry gpshaw, I hate cutting you out like this…  :( **

**Man do I need chocolate… and a new back while I'm at it… damn James is heavy…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

The first thing I became aware of was a warm body pressed close to mine. Secondly, the slow and steady breathing of that person. I was so warm… and I felt so safe…

_Please don't let this be a dream, and if it is… I never want to wake up… _

My eyes opened of their own accord, and I lifted my head just slightly to look up at the person who was holding me.

It was Erik.

I felt a smile cross my lips, then and put my head back down, closing my eyes and cuddling closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body… and he smelled so nice for some reason…

Sadly, when I did this, I felt him shift a little. I froze, hoping I hadn't woken him.

"Are you okay?" I heard him croak, then looked up into his half-opened eyes, which were locked on me.

"Yeah. Sorry… sorry for freaking out earlier" I whispered, looking away, even though I wanted him to not let me go… the world would come rushing back if he did… I liked this world, the one just between us, no-one else. And nothing…

"It's okay" He said softly, and I felt him running his hands gently through my hair, making me shut my eyes in content, pressing my face into his chest. I didn't want this to end. I just wanted to stay here and forget about everything… and everyone…

"Thanks. For… for everything"

He hummed, still holding me tight. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around him. I didn't know why it was so important to me just then to not let go, but it was. If I did, then everything would come back. Robert… Amanda… Aaron…

Pilot…

He didn't seem to mind, only held onto me, still stroking my hair. We lay there, holding onto each other, in our own little world, silent.

"I hate this place" I said suddenly.

"Same" he muttered.

"Erik?"

"What?"

"We're not gonna live through this, are we? I mean… we're all gonna die… one by one… aren't we?"

Surprisingly, he let out a sound that could have been almost like a laugh.

"Jade, don't think like that. We're gonna get through this, and then…we're all gonna get back to where we're supposed to be, okay?"

I hummed this time, knowing in his 'universe' he had a girlfriend, and that just made me feel so bad…

I let go of Erik and abruptly sat up, making him sit up with me. I had a bit of a headrush from sitting up so fast, but that soon passed. I thought about everyone I left behind… and then everyone I'd met here. Damara, Aaron, Pilot… Erik… so many other people as well… even my other self was a pretty good person when you got down to it…

And suddenly, I realised I didn't know. I didn't know if I wanted to go back.

Yes, I know. You're probably thinking I'd totally lost it if I didn't want to go back, but… I just couldn't leave, after all I'd seen… all that had happened… how could I? How could I leave Damara alone after all this? And… just… everyone… the children, who had never had a chance in hell of lasting until they were adults in this place… the people who had risked, and sacrificed… their lives to save me. Robert…

Damn stupid morals. I hated having morals sometimes…

I tugged at my hair, growling a little, then felt a hand rest on my back.

"Jade?"

"My head hurts" I managed to mutter, wishing the world… _this_ world… would go away… at least for a little while longer…

"Well… do you want to sleep some more?"

"Yeah, but…" I turned to face him, seeing such genuine concern on his face it almost made me cry, but forcing my tears back and managing a weak smile "Can you stay with me?"

For some reason, he nodded. I was surprised, but put my arms around him in a hug of gratitude, then moving enough to face him, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Thankyou"

"It's okay. Just…nothing more, all right?"

"You read my mind" I whispered, kissing him again. This time he returned it, but gently, and lay me down, wrapping me up tight in his arms again. I held him tight as well, already starting to feel my mind drift a little.

All the worries could wait until later… even the worry about Pilot and Erik and what all this meant just… left my mind…

Right now, I was warm, I was safe…

And I wasn't alone.

_**-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Okay, there ya have it!**

**I know this was like… soppy and all… but hey, I'm just in that sorta mood…**

**Plus, I found this song to inspire me. I don't know what its really called… or who sings it… buuut… maybe I can talk to _ks_ and _lm_ a little later about it…**

**Please, review, and tell me whatcha think. I've been in such a low mood lately… please, make me feel better by reviewing.**

**Please? PLEASE? **

**You're mean and nasty if you don't… (sobs) :( **


	28. No Time to Mourn

**All right! karone-sakuras chap! Hope ya all like it! **

**AND IF ANYONE EVER FLAMES HER WORK AGAIN THEY'LL BE HEARIN FROM ME! I DO NOT TAKE ANY FLAMES, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE FLAMIN MY FRIENDS!**

**GOT IT! GOOD!**

**Okay, now that that's over with… please read and review! Help us keep up our morale! YEAH!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Damara**

I know that Jade flipped out. Heck I'm on the verge of flipping out. I just don't have the time. So much to do… so much to plan…there are other traitors that I must find. So much to do… both Jade's are out of the equation. Nathan is doing his own thing. Erik has to prepare for his own mission. Aaron and Amanda are both dead. Pilot is on the verge of a breakdown because he killed Lily.

I walk down a quiet deserted hallway thinking of Aaron. How much I miss him. He just had to leave me all alone didn't he. He was like the only one I really trusted. Even though he was starting to get on my nerves a little by how much he hung around me. I wonder what it'll be like to go home? I mean do they think I died? Do they even miss me? Wait mom is dead there so…dammit why does all of this have to happen?

I should go like visit the kids or something. To see if they're all right. The last I saw them we had brought them into that room. After discovering Amanda disguised as Aaron I had sent them back to their room. It would take my mind of some things…

I stand right outside the children's room and watch them talk amongst each other in hushed voices. I lean on the doorframe with arms crossed staring at them with unseeing eyes. A little girl named Samantha looks up and sees me standing in the doorway. She gets up and pulls on my shirt to get my attention.

I look down into ocean greenish-blue eyes. She has freckles all along her nose and cheeks and has bright red hair. I crouch down so that I can be at her level.

"Hi Sam, how are you doing?" I smile at this little girl who grew up a long time ago.

"I'm very good. I got a cut when I was escaping our former base but it's pretty much healed" Sam told me as she pretty much dragged me over to the other kids who finally noticed.

"Hi everyone. How is everyone faring?" I ask gently but not in a babyish way because they hate when people do that.

"We're good Damara. What's going on?" Asked the oldest who happens to be eleven.

"Well Ryan it would seem that Amanda was the traitor and she killed Jade's baby and Aaron. Nathan was thought to be a traitor but it turned out he wasn't and now everyone's on high alert" I answer swiftly as I sit down cross-legged.

"Jerry came by after we found Aaron. He said we could return to our room" Ryan said.

"Well, I'm glad…" I was interrupted by a voice from the door.

"Damara" Marco said as he entered.

"Is there something you needed Marco" I ask plainly.

"Yeah but it can wait for later. Hey kids how ya doin?" Marco continues as he sits down next to me.

"Well if it's not that important…" I answer before I turn back to the kids.

"Hey kids wanna show Damara what you've been learning?" Marco asked as he too turned back to the kids.

"Sure now watch this Damara! Marco showed this to us while we were all stuck in that room" Samantha cried out in joy.

Samantha turned into a dog while Ryan turned into a tiger and all the other kids were turning into their favourite animals. Some of the kids being Animorphs while others being Shifters. I smile at them as they start to play fight with each other.

"I see you taught them how to play fight Marco. Is that all you know how to do?" I teased him lightly.

He growled at me as he turned into a gorilla and picked me up much to the kids amusement. He swung me around for a full ten minutes before I groaned loudly and he had to put me down. I immediately grabbed my arm and slid to the floor.

"You idiot! I am injured and you decide that you want to juggle me for these kids amusement! You could have done more damage!" I scream at him as I get up and run out of the room.

I slow to a fast-paced walking speed as I search for Fred. I find him still tending Dark Jade and I walk over and sit on the end of her bed. I watch Fred as he tended her wounded belly. I am still holding onto my aching arm but I do not say anything.

"She is doing better. Woke up once but when she found out her baby had died she freaked and fainted" Fred said as he looked up.

"I am glad she is doing better. How are you doing? Did you see Aaron?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah I did. I helped some of the men put Aaron in the morgue. It would seem he died of blood loss sometime between 1 and 2 o'clock this morning" Fred said sadly before he took notice of my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Fred comes over to me to get a better look at it.

"Nathan did it. Since we are at war constantly I didn't want to trouble you was a bruised arm. I know how busy you are nowadays. I mean most of us don't even have time to mourn our losses" I whisper as Fred examines my arm.

"It looks like Nathan sprained your wrist and there is some swelling around the wrist and a large black and blue mark. Looks nasty. So I'm guessing you haven't mourned for Amanda, Aaron, Robert or Lily yet huh? You should do it while you can. Once all the traitors are dealt with we can plan on moving forward in our attack against the Yeerks" Fred said as he bandaged my wrist tightly.

"Thanks Fred. I'm going to lay down for a while. If you need me make sure you get someone to find me" I answer before I run out of the room.

I lay down and start thinking about all that had happened. I thought about all the people that had died recently. Tears well up in my eyes and I curl up into a tight ball on my bed. I pull my thin blanket over my head and I begin to mourn. It had been so long since I last cried for someone who was close to me. I tried not to make a habit of crying around others. It shows weakness or something. After crying alone for an hour I fell into a deep dreamless sleep…

_**-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there we go!**

**Another brilliant chappie!**

**Cya! Im tired an goin to bed…. BYYYE!**


	29. All i really want is

**MIDGETTS CHAPTER! WHEE!**

**Tiamath; yes! THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH! **

**And by the way, whoever reads this, go look at the reviews page. Karone-sakura has left a message for all of you, okay?**

**I SAY DO IT SO YOU DO IT! OR ELSE I WILL UNLEASH JADE AND HER MINIONS ON YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Ahem… now, back to the story, shall we?**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot!**

Two seemed to be my unlucky number.

Two people I loved and cherished, Lily and Thunder.

Thunder had been taken away from me… two times.

And now, Lily had been taken away from me… making it two.

Two, I was hating the number. I sighed and sat myself down, staring at the wall in front of me. It wasn't much of a wall, but it sure as hell held my attention. I didn't know what to think… why had I thought that I could shoot Lily?

Honestly… what the heck had been going through my head?

I really couldn't remember.

I leaned forward, resting my forehead on my knees, wanting someone to hug me, to tell me everything would be all right even though I knew it wouldn't be all right. But there's something about being comforted that gives a person a bit of hope.

Right now I had about zero.

Absolutely no hope, we would all die and no-one would care.

I could probably die right now and people would just think "Oh well… just another person gone…"

I sighed again and stared at the floor, where would we all go? Back to where we had been? Or would we stay here and rot? I stood and paced around, restless suddenly. I found myself wandering around, nothing here looked happy.

Matched my mood I guess.

I felt a tear make its way down my cheek and I angrily swiped it away, why the hell was I crying? I had no need to cry. No one to cry for. They all died a long time ago anyway.

Now I was just mad… thinking does that to me. It's why I try not to think or dwell on things much. My temper pops up with a big ol' "BOO!"

I turned and punched the closest thing.

Which happened to be a rather hard wall. I howled and hopped around, clutching my hand to my chest, now I was just even more mad at the wall. I cursed at it and stalked off.

"Stupid friggin' world with its stupid friggin' things… STUPID HIGHER BEINGS! I HATE YOU!"

Hi, my name's Pilot… I have a serious problem, I hate everything.

Hi Pilot, sorry to hear about your problem. Would you like to sit down and talk about it?

No, not really.

Why?

Because I hate you too.

Great, I'd gone off the deep end finally, just like my dad had… I'd finally lost my mind.

Whoosh! There it went!

Bye bye! Ciao! Adios! Don't forget to write… I want a lovely post card from la-la land!

"Fucking… stupid" I growled, pacing again. I had no idea what to do, there was nothing to do. Well nothing that I could think of. So I sat myself down in the nearest corner and waited for someone, anyone, to come along and give me a little something.

A hug would have been wonderful.

But… it wouldn't come…I knew it wouldn't… no one was going to walk down this hallway, see me hunched over in the corner and think "Huh… that guy needs a hug… I think I'll give him one"

Right.

I sighed and drew my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and put my forehead on my knees.

What a lovely life.

I must have drifted off, I had to have, because when I looked up I wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, her hand on my shoulder.

"Peachy. Bye" I muttered, shrugging her hand off and standing, I wandered down the highway, then heard her jog after me "You don't sound like you're okay"

I only grunted.

"So… wanna talk?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"What's it matter?" I grumbled, walking quicker now.

"You're not the only one you know!" She snapped, grabbing my arm. I spun to look at her and said "Oh really! I had no friggin clue!" I yanked my arm from her grasp and continued on my way.

"Pilot!" I growled, then spun and glared at her "What!"

She only looked at me then said, "Come here". I stayed where I was. She rolled her eyes then came over to me, put her hands on my arms and muttered "It's okay". Then she gave me the hug that I'd so desperately wanted earlier, I stood for a minute, then wrapped my own arms around her.

And then, well… I cried.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**AWWW! POOR PIE!**

**What ever in the world shall happen now?**

**YOU ONLY FIND OUT IF YOU FRIGGEN REVIEW PEOPLE! GAH!**

**You people make me siiiiick…. **


	30. The end as we know it?

**Yes, I know it's been forever, and yes, I know I'm an idiot, but well... yeah... at least I'm tryin... **

**Here's Karone-Sakura's chapter...sorry girl... :(**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**The End as We Know It?**

**Damara**

Everything had quieted down a bit. Everyone was able to rest and now we can move forward. What we're going to do about the other traitors I'm not sure yet. All I know is that we have to find them soon. I walk through the hallways in deep thought. I think about the Jade's and Pilot. None are ready for the next phase but we can't wait any longer.

"Sir there is someone who wants to speak with you." A young man came running up to me.

"Who is it?" I demand.

"I don't know. Fred told me to come get you." I nod my answer as I raced after the boy.

I enter the hospital room to find Samantha standing there with what looked like my special gun. She waved it at Fred with a smile on her face. My face drew one of horror as I realized that the children had been yeerked. I grab hold of my other gun as the youth that brought me here turned to look at me with a wide smile.

"You were out smarted. How sad it is that Robert died. I wonder if he would have realized who we were before you did." He smiled.

I growled at him as he waved me over to Fred.

"What do you plan on doing now?" I growled.

"And that would be telling." Samantha smirked.

Light Jade walked by and paused at the door. Thankfully no one saw her as she ducked away. I hope she goes for help but who would she call?

"Its time for you to join your friends." Samantha said as pulled out what looked like detonation button.

Before she was able to do anything something crashed into her. Thinking quickly I shifted into a roach as did most of the others as a large explosion rocked the building causing it to crash into itself. I crawl from beneath it to find Samantha is still alive. I jump on her hitting her in the face and knocking her out. Another explosion went off causing screams to be heard from everywhere. We're going to die... I just know none of us will make it.

As buildings exploded all around the few who survived the first one, screams filled the air. The air becoming toxic. I stumble over to Light Jade as she fought to get up. I hear Pilot calling for us in the distance. I look down at my hands to see blood. I look at a dying Jade. I sigh as I continue to try to free her, shifting from animal to animal. Whatever was on her wouldn't move.

I looked down at her in despair as she struggles to breathe. Suddenly Pilot is next to me crying. Yes that's right... Crying. The end is coming... I wonder idly where Erik is as I sit down hard. I give up... Something just doesn't want us to live anymore... And I'm tired of fighting it. I've been in so many battles... I just can't take it anymore. I stare at a piece of glass. My eyes traveling around to look at the surroundings. It had gotten quiet.

I stare at all the damage that was done. My eyes landed on Pilot who is struggling to free Jade. I look up at the unreal sky. I look back at the piece of glass. I pick it up to look at it. Erik is suddenly here and I look at him blankly as he stumbles over to Jade. Fred soon joins in. Looking at the few survivors I feel a little hope. Though the glass I still hold is a much better fate then what the beings could come up with. With a sigh I grip the glass and gently let the cool glass rub against my skin. I can't seem to decide whether or not to do it.

So instead of making a decision the beings decided for me. Another bomb went off right behind me. Causing me to cut my skin and I look down stupidly at my now bleeding arm. I'm thrown forward and hit the ground hard. I see life flash before my eyes before all grows dark...

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-_

**I know it's short, but maybe I'll update this soon if I can...sorry everyone...**


End file.
